everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
'To co pisze w opisie, mówi samo za siebie' ?? - Syn Jiraiyi z opowieści Japoskiego folkloru "Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari" CDN Osobowość *Wygląda na uroczego i grzecznego chłopca, ale to pozory. *Ma temperament. Lecz nie podskakuje do każdego z pięściami. *Odważny. *Niby cichy, ale jak się rozgada to potrafi mówić i mówić i mówić... *Wrażliwy na punkcie sprawiedliwości, "obrońca słabszych". *Nie grzessy cierpliwością. *Pomocny, niczym starszy brat dla zagubionych. *Gdyby tylko potrafił opanować emocje, byłby dobrym przywódcą. *Żyje wrażeniami - łatwo popada z jednwgo stanu emocjonalnego w drugi (np. Płacz - radość - gniew). CDN Wygląd *Podkrąone oczy, zaspana twarz. *Niezdrowo blada cera. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Literatura' 'Kwiaty' Umiejętności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Biografia skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari - ("Opowieść o wspaniałym Jiraiya" lub "Ballada o bohaterskim Jiraiya") – opowieść z japońskiego folkloru. Jej główny bohater, o imieniu Jiraiya, był dziedzicem potężnego klanu na wyspie Kiusiu. Kiedy klan popadł w ruinę, Jiraiya przybył do prowincji Echigo (dziś prefektura Niigata), gdzie został wakō (piratem). Po latach doszedł do pozycji przywódcy rabusiów. Nieśmiertelny, mieszkający na górze Myōkō (Myōkō-san; zwana także Echigofuji), nauczył Jiraiyę żabiej magii. Nie pomogło mu to jednak zwyciężyć swego znienawidzonego wroga, człowieka który doprowadził jego klan do ruiny - starca imieniem Sarashina. Jiraiya poślubił piękną księżniczkę Tsunade. Jeden z uczniów Jiraiyi - Yashagorō opanował magię węży i przybrał imię Orochimaru. Pod tym przydomkiem zaatakował swego mentora. Razem ze swoją żoną, Jiraiya stoczył walkę z wiarołomnym protegowanym. W starciu zostali otruci jadem i stracili przytomność. Uratowali ich uczniowe Jiraiyi. Ciekawostki *Bajkę, postać zawdzięcza Czikoricie08. *Jego ulubione rośliny to fiołki, pora roku - lato, a kolor - miętowy. Galeria Koncept 1.jpg 'Nie - mrożonka' Anemone Agatha August - Summers - (Anemone Summers) - Córka Sierpnia z baśni "Dwanaście miesięcy"... Osobowość Wygląd Anemone to przeciętnego wzrostu dziewczyna o beżowej, lekko opalonej cerze oraz pulchnej budowie. Tak, nastolatka nie należy do szczupłych osób , lecz te dodatkowe kilka kilo nadwagi bynajmniej jej nie przeszkadza.Włosy dziewczyny są naturalnie rude, zdobią je ombre w złocistym kolorze, blond pasemka oraz delikatne różowo - niebieskie refleksy. Tęczówki Anemone są dwukolorowe. Mają barwę błękitu, lecz widoczna jest także obwódka w kolorze brązu. Brwi dziewczyny są w bardzo jasnym odcieniu rudego. Na twarzy Anemone można zauważyć prostokątne okulary w brązowej oprawce. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Gabrielle Winters. Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Klasyczna baśń Dwanaście miesięcy - Pewna gospodyni miała córkę i pasierbicę. Córka była niechlujna, a pasierbica zadbana i czysta, dlatego też macocha jej nie lubiła i chciała się jej pozbyć. Wysłała więc dziewczynę w grudniu po fiołki. Gdyby ich nie zdobyła, miała się sierotka więcej w domu nie pokazywać. Chcąc nie chcąc poszła do lasu i spotkała dwunastu mężczyzn, siedzących wokół ogniska. Zapytali ją, który z nich najbardziej jej się podoba? Sierotka zorientowała się, że ma przed sobą dwanaście miesięcy, więc wszystkich pochwaliła, gdyż wszyscy byli potrzebni. Powiedziała im też o swoim zmartwieniu. Natychmiast Kwiecień usiadł na miejscu Grudnia i od razu zmieniła się pora roku – nastała wiosna. Dziewczynka zebrała pół koszyka fiołków, podziękowała Kwietniowi i pobiegła do domu. Za trzy dni gospodyni znowu wysłała pasierbicę do lasu – tym razem po poziomki...Biedulka od razu pomyślała o miesiącach i, jak się spodziewała, znowu jej pomogli. Teraz Czerwiec usiadł na miejscu Grudnia - nastało lato. Sierotka prędziutko uzbierała pełny dzbanek poziomek i zaniosła je gospodyni. Macocha z córką zjadły je same, nie podzieliwszy się z ofiarodawczynią. Za kilka dni zachłanna Darosława wysłała dziewczynkę po srebrne talary. Znowu więc zwróciła się o pomoc do braci Miesięcy. Grudzień poradził jej, żeby sobie nabrała węgielków z ogniska. Dziewczynka trochę obawiała się, że się jej fartuszek spali, ale w końcu przemogła strach i postąpiła według rady Grudnia. Do domu zaniosła srebrne talary, ale niezadowolona macocha posłała ją po więcej. Wyszła więc i już nie wróciła, została gospodynią u braci Miesięcy. Nie doczekawszy się pasierbicy, chciwa Darosława wysłała własną córkę po talary. Ciepło ją ubrała, zaopatrzyła w prowiant i wysłała do lasu. Podobnie jak sierotka, córka złej macochy także spotkała braci, ale na ich grzeczną prośbę, by odgadła, kim są, zaczęła im wymyślać. Bracia rozgniewali się. Luty usiadł na miejscu Grudnia, ścisnął mróz, rozhulała się zamieć. Krnąbrna dziewczyna , nie mogąc znaleźć drogi powrotnej, brnąc po kolana w śniegu – zamarzła na śmierć. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej pierwsze imię oznacza "wiatr", pierwszy człon nazwiska to angielska nazwa miesiąca Sierpień, zaś nazwisko pochodzi od słowa "Summer" (ang. Lato). *Uosobienie miesiąca Sierpień jako rodzic, nie został wybrany przypadkowo - autorka postaci miała przyjść na świat właśnie w Sierpniu. Galeria Anemone ID.jpg Córka sierpnia koncept portret by Rochi.jpg Anemone random strój.jpg|Jakiś randomowy strój Anemone pierwszy design.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek postaci Meta timeline *'05.12.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci oraz wygląd jej twarzy w koncepcie, a także imię i nazwisko. 'Mrożonka' Gabrielle Christine February - Winters - (zwana Gabrielle Winters ) Siedemnastoletnia córka Lutego, jednego z dwunastu miesięcy, występujących w baśni "Dwanaście miesięcy". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, nastolatka opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. CDN Osobowość *Ciepła. *Tajemnicza. *Szczodra. *Nie chętnie pomaga, woli już kierować na "właściwe tory" niżli od razu dawać rozwiązanie. *Mądra i dojrzała emocjonalnie. *Animal friendly. *Spokojna, stara się nie wyróżniać. *Nie lubi głupich żartów i zabawy na świeżym powietrzu. *Domatorka. *Nie przepada za hałasem, toteż nie lubi dzieci. *Często zaspana. *Nierzadko obojętna, zmęczona. Wygląd Gabrielle jest przeciętnego wzrostu, wątłą nastolatką o bladej niczym śnieg cerze, bez jakichkolwiek skaz. Włosy nastolatki sięgają końca jej ud, są barwy czekolady w chłodnym odcieniu, tak samo delikatnie zarysowane brwi. Dziewczyna ma ładnie zarysowane kości policzkowe, wąskie, bladoróżane usta, przylegające, malutkie uszy oraz drobne dłonie i lekko zadarty nosek. Od nastolatki bije charakterystyczna, chłodna aura a jej skóra jest niesamowicie zimna w dotyku. Tęczówki Gabrielle są przejrzyście błękitne, wręcz lodowate, zaś rzęsy smoliście czarne oraz drobne. Czasami policzki Gabri zdobi delikatny, namalowany pudrem rumieniec. Relacje 'Rodzina' Gabrielle Christine jest córka Lutego z baśni "Dwanaście miesięcy". Dziewczyna jest jedynaczką, jak znaczna większość jej kuzynów. Ojciec od najmłodszych lat stanowili dla dziewczyny prawdziwy wzór do naśladowania, gorzej z matką. Gabrielle nigdy nie potrafiła dogadać się ze swoją rodzicielką, tak samo z członkami rodziny od jej strony. 'Dalsza rodzina' Anemone Summers. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Na tą chwilę,Gabreielle jest szczęśliwą singielką. 'Zwierzak' Pupilkiem nastolatki jest słowik imieniem Frosty. Dziewczyna często zabiera zwierzaka z dormitorium na świeże powietrze, głównie w okolice zaczarowanego lasu. Na co dzień, zwierzak przesiaduje w posrebrzanej klatce. Zainteresowania Umiejętności Jak zostało wspomniane - Będąc ściśle związaną z chłodem, mrozem oraz zimą, nastolatka dysponuje Kriokinezą. Jest to zdolność polegająca na wytwarzaniu oraz kontrolowaniu lodu. Gabrielle potrafi wytwarzać z lodowych brył proste przedmioty oraz rzeźby, obniżać temperaturę okolicy w której się znajduje oraz sprowadzać słabe, miejscowe "burze" śnieżne. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|120pxSzlachetna - Gabrielle należy do osób, stosujących jasne i określone zasady, Zło powinno zostać ukarane, a dobro wynagrodzone, toteż w konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. CDN Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Klasyczna baśń Dwanaście miesięcy - Pewna gospodyni miała córkę i pasierbicę. Córka była niechlujna, a pasierbica zadbana i czysta, dlatego też macocha jej nie lubiła i chciała się jej pozbyć. Wysłała więc dziewczynę w grudniu po fiołki. Gdyby ich nie zdobyła, miała się sierotka więcej w domu nie pokazywać. Chcąc nie chcąc poszła do lasu i spotkała dwunastu mężczyzn, siedzących wokół ogniska. Zapytali ją, który z nich najbardziej jej się podoba? Sierotka zorientowała się, że ma przed sobą dwanaście miesięcy, więc wszystkich pochwaliła, gdyż wszyscy byli potrzebni. Powiedziała im też o swoim zmartwieniu. Natychmiast Kwiecień usiadł na miejscu Grudnia i od razu zmieniła się pora roku – nastała wiosna. Dziewczynka zebrała pół koszyka fiołków, podziękowała Kwietniowi i pobiegła do domu. Za trzy dni gospodyni znowu wysłała pasierbicę do lasu – tym razem po poziomki...Biedulka od razu pomyślała o miesiącach i, jak się spodziewała, znowu jej pomogli. Teraz Czerwiec usiadł na miejscu Grudnia - nastało lato. Sierotka prędziutko uzbierała pełny dzbanek poziomek i zaniosła je gospodyni. Macocha z córką zjadły je same, nie podzieliwszy się z ofiarodawczynią. Za kilka dni zachłanna Darosława wysłała dziewczynkę po srebrne talary. Znowu więc zwróciła się o pomoc do braci Miesięcy. Grudzień poradził jej, żeby sobie nabrała węgielków z ogniska. Dziewczynka trochę obawiała się, że się jej fartuszek spali, ale w końcu przemogła strach i postąpiła według rady Grudnia. Do domu zaniosła srebrne talary, ale niezadowolona macocha posłała ją po więcej. Wyszła więc i już nie wróciła, została gospodynią u braci Miesięcy. Nie doczekawszy się pasierbicy, chciwa Darosława wysłała własną córkę po talary. Ciepło ją ubrała, zaopatrzyła w prowiant i wysłała do lasu. Podobnie jak sierotka, córka złej macochy także spotkała braci, ale na ich grzeczną prośbę, by odgadła, kim są, zaczęła im wymyślać. Bracia rozgniewali się. Luty usiadł na miejscu Grudnia, ścisnął mróz, rozhulała się zamieć. Krnąbrna dziewczyna , nie mogąc znaleźć drogi powrotnej, brnąc po kolana w śniegu – zamarzła na śmierć. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Chłodnych, lodowych oczach. *Włosy spina niebieskimi wstążkami. *Zwykle na dłonie zakłada delikatne, koronkowe rękawiczki. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko pochodzi od słowa "Winter" (ang. Zima). *Jej kreacja w serii "First Chapter" została zainspirowana strojem "Snowball Lady" z gry Eldarya" oraz strojem "Snow Lady" z tej samej gry On-Line. *Natomiast fryzura, to lekko zmieniona fryzura pt. "Effie" z wspomnianej wyżej gry. *Pierwssy cytat o porach roku, to lekko zmieniona zwrotka z jednej z piosenek autorstwa Rochi mouscedes. *Bajkę zawdzęicza Amity.Gali. Galeria Gabrielle ID.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Gabrielle Christine February - Winters. *'Maj 2018' - Pojawiają się art oraz bio Gabrielle. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Zaginiony braciszek' Justin Charming (właśc. Darpan Glass) - osiemnastoletni syn Lustra z baśni "Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków" oraz Lustra, przez które przeszła tytułowa bohaterka baśni "Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra". Brat bliźniak Luke'a Glass. Jako niemowlę, tuż po urodzeniu został oddzielony od rodziny. Zła Królowa porwała jego matkę, a jego samego rozkazała zabić. Łowca, któremu Królowa powierzyła zadanie, zlitował się nad dzieckiem i podrzucił mieszkającej nieopodal Zaczarowanego Lasu królewskiej parze z rodu Charmingów, którzy wywodzili się z baśni "Dobosz". Od tamtej pory, stał się częścią ich rodziny, zyskał ich rodowe nazwisko, a także nowe imię. Dorastał na pałacowych włościach, gdzie odkrył, że jego prawdziwą pasją jest muzyka, a miłość do niej zaszczepiła w nim matka - Królowa Charming, która posiadała dar przywracania wspomnień dzięki swojemu śpiewowi. Dzięki temu, że jego rodzice wywodzili się z rodu Charmingów, bez problemu mogli zapewnić mu lekcje śpiewu, oraz gry na przeróżnych instrumentach. Pomimo tego, że przez całe życie towarzyszył mu zastęp najwybitniejszych nauczycieli z Krainy Baśni, tak naprawdę, najwięcej nauczył się od własnej matki. Od małego ciągnęło go do blasku fleszy, jako małe dziecko zaczął występować w telewizji, gdzie również doceniano jego niezaprzeczalny talent. Z dnia na dzień, zyskiwał coraz większą popularność, poznawał ważne osobistości ze świata show biznesu, a także nowych przyjaciół, z którymi podzielał swoją pasję. Z czasem, przestano kojarzyć go z małym chłopcem z programu telewizyjnego dla dzieci, a ze wschodzącą gwiazdą muzyki pop. Jeden z singli z jego debiutanckiej płyty został nagrodzony Nagrodą Grimmy. Jego kariera nabierała rozpędu, miliony nastolatek wykupowało jego płyty, lecz mało kto widział w nim coś więcej niż tylko wspaniałego muzyka. Był zapraszany na wiele muzycznych festiwali, między innymi na Neverland Music Festival, podczas którego odkrył przykrą prawdę o swoim dziedzictwie. Dzięki Desire II Von Duchess, podjął się rozpoczęcia nauki w Baśnioceum Ever After High, aby zacząć zupełnie nowy rozdział w swoim życiu i nową przygodę. Osobowość Justin jest osobą, która łamie stereotyp nastoletniej gwiazdy. Mimo swojej wciąż narastającej popularności, jest eleganckim i szarmanckim młodzieńcem. Chłopak ma duszę artysty, uwielbia wszelkie formy sztuki, a zwłaszcza muzykę, która jest jego największą pasją. W każdej wolnej chwili, oddaje się jej w pełni. Dzięki muzyce, o wiele łatwiej może przekazać swoje myśli i uczucia. Justin jest romantykiem. Pomimo tego, że od pierwszych chwil swojej kariery miał miliony fanek w całej Krainie Baśni, od wielu lat marzył o spotkaniu tej jedynej dziewczyny, która mogłaby stworzyć z nim wspaniały duet, zarówno na scenie, jak i pozostać na stałe, w jego sercu. To dlatego większość jego utworów jest poświęconych miłości i jego odczuciom z nią związanymi. Dopiero niedawno odkrył swoją drugą połówkę, a okazała się być nią Desire II Von Duchess - córka Księżnej, dzięki której zrozumiał, że jego życie wcale nie musi toczyć się w świetle fleszy, i nawet nie występując na scenie, może robić to co kocha. Większość osób, które poznały chłopaka bliżej mają go za lekkoducha chadzającego z głową w chmurach i niezdolnego do większej agresji. Aczkolwiek, nie jest to do końca prawdą. Pomimo tego, że zdecydowanie unika konfliktów i wszelkich sporów związanych z jego osobą, umie zawalczyć o swoje. Potrafi negocjować, co bardzo pomaga mu w rozwiązywaniu problemów. Justin stara się obalać wszelkie fałszywe plotki na temat jego osoby, jeśli takie się zdarzają. Działając w show biznesie jako osoba publiczna jest skazany na hejt ze strony niektórych internautów, jednak chłopak stara się nie skupiać na złośliwych opiniach na swój temat i koncentruje się na tych pozytywnych. Jako że rozpoczął swą karierę w bardzo młodym wieku, zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego, że nie wszystko co o nim piszą będzie zbyt pochlebne. Dorastał ze sławą, wobec czego nauczył się trzymać emocje na wodzy, by nie popełnić jakiejś gafy. Wie, że jest autorytetem dla wielu osób i stara się dawać dobry przykład. Wygląd Justyn to przeciętnego wzrostu chłopak o dobrze zbudowanej sylwetce oraz bladej cerze. Tęczówki nastolatka mają szarą barwę, natomiast włosy - ciemny blond z domieszką szarości. Brwi chopaka są koloru włosów. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Biologiczna' Mirron Glass (ojciec), Cristal Glass (matka), Luke Glass (bliźniak), Sharon Glass (młodsza siostra). '"Zastępcza"' Charlinee I Nicholas Charming. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Desire 'Zwierzak' Justin jest szczęśliwym posiadaczem szczeniaczka rasy Buldog angielski, który wabi się Buckley. Chłopak psiaka otrzymał stosunkowo nie dawno od swoich przybranych rodziców. Od dziecka marzył o własnym zwierzaku, toteż opiekuje się buldogiem najlepiej jak potrafi. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' 'Taniec' 'Fotografia' zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|leftBuntownik - Justin, pomimo tego, że zaczął uczęszczać do Baśnioceum Ever After High już długo po Ceremonii Dziedzictwa, w konflikcie przeznaczeń obrał stronę Buntowników. Może i nie miał nic przeciwko swojemu przeznaczeniu, do którego przygotowywał się pod opieką przybranych rodziców, lecz wiele czynników wpłynęło na jego decyzję, między innymi uczucie jakim darzy Desire, oboje szczerze się kochają i chcą być sobą, nawet jeśli ich historie mają na tym ucierpieć. Warto zauważyć też, że przeznaczona chłopakowi rola od chwil poczęcia mieści się w baśni o Królewnie Śnieżce, bowiem miał on odgrywać rolę Lustra, która w wyniku porwania Justina tuż po jego urodzeniu, przypadła jego bratu bliźniakowi - Luke'owi Glass. Chłopak jest zdania, że na każdej płaszczyźnie swojego życia należy się kierować sercem i to ono powinno stanowić dla nas drogowskaz działań, niezależnie od tego co mówią inni. Biografia skrócona Na świat, chłopak przyszedł kilka minut po swoim bracie bliźniaku. CDN Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać Wystąpienia *... Klasyczna baśń Dobosz - (Der Trommel) – baśń ludowa opublikowana w 1843 roku przez braci Grimm w piątym wydaniu ich zbioru Baśni (tom 2, nr 193). Pewien dobosz znalazł raz nad brzegiem jeziora kawał płótna, które podniósł i zabrał do domu. Wieczorem pojawiło się u niego widmo, prosząc o zwrot koszuli. Dobosz dowiedział się, że jego gość to księżniczka więziona przez złą czarownice na szczycie Szklanej Góry. Co noc może kąpać się w jeziorze w tej postaci, ale bez magicznej koszuli nie jest wstanie wrócić. Dobosz oddał jej koszulę i obiecał, że uwolni ją z niewoli. Następnego dnia ruszył w stronę Szklanej Góry. Droga prowadziła, przez puszczę zamieszkaną przez groźne olbrzymy. Dobosz spotkał jednego z nich, ale udało mu się przekonać go, że idzie na czele wielkiej armii. W zamian za obietnicę zawrócenia wojska, olbrzym pomógł doboszowi dostać się pod Szklaną Górę. Na miejscu pojawił się problem, gdyż góra była tak stroma i śliska, ze nie dało się na nią wspiąć. Jednak dobosz napotkał dwóch ludzi, którzy kłócili się o magiczne siodło. Ten kto siedział w tym siodle mógł się znaleźć w każdym miejscu w jakim sobie zażyczył. Dobosz udając, że chce ich rozsądzić, zaproponował by ścigali się, a zwycięzca zgarnie sporną rzecz. Kiedy obaj mężczyźni się oddalili, dobosz wskoczył na siodło i znalazł się na szczycie. Szklanej Góry. Na szczycie znajdował się las, jezioro i chatka. Dobosz zapukał do chatki poprosiło jedzenie i nocleg. Otworzyła mu czarownica, która obiecała spełnić jego życzenie, ale pod warunkiem, że wykona dla niej w ciągu trzech dni trzy pracę. Dodała, że jeśli ich nie wykona - zginie. Dobosz przystał na to. Pierwszym zadaniem było wybranie całej wody z jeziora, przy użyciu naparstka i ułożenie ryb według gatunku. Drugim zadaniem było zrąbanie całego lasu, przy użyciu wadliwej siekiery i topora. Trzecim zadaniem było porąbanie i ułożenie całego drewna w stos i podpalenie. Dobosz nie byłby wstanie wykonać tych prac, ale za każdym razem pojawiała się przy nim tajemnicza dziewczyna oferując pomoc. Potem przy użyciu magicznego pierścienia wykonywała te zadania za niego. Kiedy ostatnie zadanie zostało wykonane i wielki stos płonął, czarownica poleciła doboszowi, by wyciągnął z ognia jeden konar, który źle się palił. Dobosz został wcześniej poinstruowany przez dziewczynę, że ma wykonywać wszystkie polecenia wiedźmy, a nic mu się nie stanie. Bez obaw więc wskoczył w ogień i wyciągnął konar, a ogień go nie poparzył. Konar zamienił się w piękną dziewczynę, tę samą która pomagała mu wypełnić zadania. Po białej szacie dobosz poznał, że jest to ta sama uwięziona księżniczka, której widmo prosiło go o zwrot magicznej koszuli. Wiedźma próbowała uciec, ciągnąc księżniczkę za sobą, ale dobosz dogonił ją i wepchnął do ognia. Księżniczka poinformowała dobosza, że wszystkie skarby, które zgromadziła wiedźma, należą teraz do niego. Zgodziła się też zostać jego żona, gdyż uwolnił ją z niewoli. Ponieważ dobosz pragnął wcześniej odwiedzić swoich rodziców, księżniczka użyła magicznego pierścienia i przeniosła go pod ich dom. Poprosiła go, by nie całował rodziców w prawy policzek, gdyż wtedy o niej zapomni. Niestety dobosz zapomniał o tej prośbie. Jakiś czas później rodzice znaleźli mu narzeczoną, a ponieważ dobosz nie pamiętał już o swojej księżniczce, zgodził się ją poślubić. Księżniczka dowiedziawszy się o planowanym ślubie ukochanego, postanowiła przypomnieć mu ich znajomości. Ofiarowała jego narzeczonej trzy piękne suknie. W zamian za to narzeczona zgodziła się by księżniczka spała przez trzy noce koło sypialni dobosza. Przez trzy noce księżniczka śpiewała pieśń, w której przypominała mu szczegóły ich znajomości. Przez dwie noce dobosz niczego nie słyszał bo był zamroczony winem ze środkiem nasennym podanym przez narzeczoną. Ale trzeciej nocy odmówił picia wina. Wtedy usłyszał pieśń księżniczki i wszystko sobie przypomniał. Opowiedział o wszystkim swoim rodzicom, następnie za ich wiedzą, zerwał z narzeczoną i poślubił księżniczkę. Ciekawostki *Imię nie zostało wybrane przypadkowo. Pochodzi z j. Łacińskiego i oznacza "Sprawiedliwy". Wielu władców nosiło to imię w formie " Justyn" ale jednak!. *Z kolei " prawdziwe" imię postaci jest hinduskim imieniem i oznacza "lustro". Oba imiona zawdzięcza Amity.Gali, jak i samo istnienie. *Opis postaci, oraz "Szlachetny czy Buntownik?" zostały w całości napisany przez Amity.Galę. Galeria Justyn wersja kolorowa.jpg Justyn - Meksyk.jpg Desire i Justyn odświętnie.jpg Od innych Justin by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gali <3 Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Darpan Glass oraz Justin Charming. *'Maj 2018' - Pojawiają się art oraz bio postaci. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Ach te skomplikowane geny...' Yên Giang Lê - Córka Cesarza z baśni "Słowik" CDN Osobowość Wygląd Yên jest niską, wątłą nastolatką o bladej cerze. Włosy dziewczyny mają barwę hebanu, zaś tęczówki - ciemnej czekolady. Brwi są koloru włosów. Relacje Rodzina Ojciec ten Cesarz, matka Wietnamka (romans, ojczulek nie dawno dowiedział się o córce a ta przejęła przeznaczenie i zaczęła chodzić do eah). Dalsza rodzina Lan "Liza" Liu. Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Klasyczna Baśń Słowik - Baśń H.C Andersena. W przepięknym pałacu mieszkał cesarz Chin, którego posiadłość była otoczona ogromnym ogrodem. Podróżni, zwiedzający cesarskie miasto zachwycali się niezwykłymi widokami, lecz największy podziw wzbudzał w nich śpiew ptaszka, który mieszkał w lesie nieopodal. Po powrocie do domu opowiadali o tym, co widzieli i słyszeli, a uczeni z zapałem opisywali swe wrażenia w księgach. Cesarz poznawszy fenomen słowika zapragnął posłuchać jego śpiewu na żywo. Marszałek i dworzanie zaprosili zwierzę do występu przed władcą. Przygotowano wielką salę, w której miał odbyć się koncert. Śpiew ptaszka wszystkim bardzo się spodobał, doprowadził nawet cesarza do wzruszenia. Od tej pory chciał słuchać jego śpiewu codziennie, dlatego zamknął słowika w klatce i umieścił ją w pałacu. Słowik dwa razy dziennie i raz w nocy mógł wyfruwać na dwór, lecz wtedy dwunastu służących trzymało końce jedwabnych nitek przywiązanych do jego nóżki. Słowik zdobył wielką sławę w kraju i na świecie, mówiono tylko o nim. Tak było aż do czasu, kiedy cesarz Chin otrzymał paczkę ze sztucznym słowikiem. Ptak był przepiękny: wykonany ze złota i srebra, wysadzany klejnotami. Na wstążeczce miał napis: „Słowik cesarza Chin jest niczym wobec słowika cesarza Japonii”. Po nakręceniu śpiewał tak pięknie, jak prawdziwy. Wzbudził powszechny zachwyt oraz zainteresowanie. Wśród ogólnego zamieszania zapomniano o prawdziwym słowiku. Ptak skorzystał z tego i uciekł przez otwarte okno. Dworzanie orzekli, że okazał się niewdzięczny, następnie wygnali go z państwa. Od tej pory sztuczny słowik stał w sypialni cesarza. Nakręcano go codziennie wieczorem, by władca przed zaśnięciem mógł posłuchać jego śpiewu. Ale pewnego wieczoru sztuczny ptak popsuł się i nie można go było naprawić. Zdarzyło się, że cesarz ciężko zachorował, a Śmierć już siedziała przy jego łożu. Dworzanie opuścili władcę, a mężczyzna samotnie przeżywał grozę umierania. Gdy wydawało się, że już nic go nie uratuje, pojawił się prawdziwy słowik. Swym śpiewem przypomniał Śmierci o pięknym różanym ogrodzie, do którego wróciła i jednocześnie zwróciła cesarzowi zdrowie. Władca przysiągł, że już nigdy nie zamknie ptaszka w klatce, na co ten obiecał często go odwiedzać. Zdumienie dworzan na widok zdrowego i uśmiechniętego cesarza było ogromne. Ciekawostki *Jej drugie imię oznacza "Rzeka" Galeria Yen ID.jpg Yên portret.jpg 'Może i związana z miłością, ale nie Cupid' Aynur Alfarsi - Córka bogini Iszhary. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Aynur Jest wysoką dziewczyną o karnacji barwy kawy z mlekiem. Włosy nastolatki mają naturalnie czarny kolor, lecz często ozdabia je różowym ombre w mocnych, soczystych odcieniach. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|99pxSzlachetna - Biografia Skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza "Światło księżyca" zaś nazwisko "Perski/Persia". Klasyczna baśń Mitologia Ugarycka - zbiór wierzeń ludności zamieszkującej obszary Kanaanu w okresie XV–XIII wieku p.n.e. Zbiory mitów ugaryckich odnaleziono podczas wykopalisk archeologicznych w bibliotekach pałacu królewskiego w Ugarit i kilku świątyniach. Są to, jak do tej pory, najstarsze znane mity spisane w języku semickim. Mitologia ugarycka jest częścią religii kananejskiej. Iszhara - Bogini, która była prawdopodobnie ściślej związana z tradycją semicką niż sumeryjską. Jej kult mógł się rozprzestrzenić do Mezopotamii południowej z rejonu środkowego Eufratu. Wydaje się, że była związana z bogiem Daganem, według jednego z przekazów była prawdopodobnie jego żoną. Jako boginię miłości utożsamiano ją z Isztar (Inaną); była też kojarzona z wojną i wróżeniem z wnętrzności (wróżbiarstwo) albo boginią matką. W objaśnieniu do jednego z rytuałów opisuje się ją jako matkę Sebittu, czyli Siódemki bogów. Początkowo kojarzonym z nią zwierzęciem był wąż bašmu, od czasów późnokasyckich zastąpiony przez skorpiona. W tekstach astronomicznych boginię Iszharę utożsamiano z gwiazdozbiorem Skorpiona. Ważną boginią, noszącą takie same imię Iszhara, była bogini czczona w Anatolii i Syrii. Galeria CórkaIszharyID.jpg Meta timeline 'Ni' Neith Ihejirika - Córka Horusa Boga w mitologii egipskiej. Przed nauką w EAH, z rodziną żyła w zupełnie innym..."świecie" Jej dom został zrujnowany, rodzina została na miejscu a ona sama uciekła do świata baśnii, gdzie żyje sama. Często wspomina rodzinę. Roybel, gdyż jak twierdzi Royals vs Rebels jej nie dotyczy i nieustannie naśmiewa się z Apple oraz Raven, za zapoczątkowanie tego konfliktu. Czasem ma ochotę wręcz zaostrzać kłótnię między tymi dwiema, bo szczerze ich nie lubi. Mało kto wie, ale dziewczyna ma na pieńku z Giles'em Grimm, wice dyrektorem EAH. Wszystko zaczęło się od drobnego incydentu, podczas którego Neith została oskarżona o przywłaszczenie sobie rzeczy należącej do Giles'a, oczywiście okazało się że zapominalski dyrektor zostawił ją w swoim gabinecie. Osobowość *Materiał na sukowatą przewodniczącą, damulkę, divę. *Wiele osób ma ją za zołzę, ale dziewczynie podoba się respekt jaki budzi, a także lekki strach który szerzy. Nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać i potrafi przygadać. *Jeśli Neith nie polubi jakiejś osoby, to prosto mówiąc - ma u niej przechlapane na całej linii. *Dziewczyna bardzo lubi dokuczać niemiłym sobie personom, a czasem posuwa się wręcz do skłócania ich z przyjaciółmi. *W jej przekonaniu, robi to ponieważ: "walczę o swoje" " Bo ich nie lubię" "Bo sobie zasłużyli" *Wbrew pozorom, nastolatka nie jest snobką oraz typem narcyza i nie patrzy w lusterko co cztery minuty, sprawdzając czy grzywkę ma ułożoną z dobrej strony. Wygląd Ładna dziewczyna o kawowej cerze i długich do łopatek włosach. Ma ciemnoczerwone usta, ładnie wtapiające się w cerę oraz szafirowe oczy. Lubi odkrywać swoje ciało. Zwykle nosi obcisłe tuniki we wzory hieroglifów, sandały oraz bransolety, chociaż stroni od mocnej biżuterii a także makijażu. Jej kreacje, mają mocno wycięty dekolt. Usta jedynie maluje delikatnie pomadką z brokatem. Ma duże, mocne paznokcie, artystycznie ozdobione. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Obcisłych, długich do ziemi kreacjach z wyciętym dekoltem. Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Mitologia egipska - zbiór mitów, mających na celu ugruntowanie pozycji i określenie funkcji bóstw w wierzeniach ludności zamieszkującej państwo Faraonów aż do nadejścia chrześcijaństwa i islamu. Za początek kształtowania się egipskiego zbioru mitów należy uznawać połowę IV tysiąclecia, kiedy na terenie obecnej delty i doliny Nilu zaczęły zawiązywać się pierwsze organizmy państwowe, zjednoczone ostatecznie w dwa królestwa Egiptu Dolnego, czyli Delty, i Górnego, czyli Doliny. Oba królestwa zostały ostatecznie zjednoczone w jedno państwo. Wraz z procesem jednoczenia politycznego ziem Egiptu przeobrażeniom ulegały systemy wierzeń. Z lokalnych wariantów bóstw jedne zyskiwały przewagę nad drugimi, tworząc hierarchie i panteony. Mity miały uzasadniać i wyjaśniać rolę poszczególnych bogów oraz ugruntować miejsca ich kultu oraz przewagę nad innymi ośrodkami. W stosunku do religii mity miały charakter wtórny i niejednokrotnie pełniły funkcję propagandową. Mity podpierały w ten sposób od strony metafizycznej polityczną przewagę jednych ośrodków kultu religijnego nad innymi. Kolegia kapłańskie pracowały nad tym, aby miejsce, nad którym sprawowały pieczę, włączyć do cyklu legend o bogach, które już uzyskały poczesne miejsce w systemie wierzeń Egipcjan. Horus - egipski bóg nieba, opiekun monarchii egipskiej. Panujący faraon utożsamiał się z nim i przyjmował jego imię. Czczony pod postacią sokoła lub człowieka z głową sokoła zwieńczoną tarczą słoneczną oraz jako dziecko z palcem w ustach. Był synem Ozyrysa i Izydy lub Geba i Nut. Po śmierci Ozyrysa walczył (jako prawowity następca tronu) z Setem (bratem Ozyrysa) o tron faraona. Po kilku konkurencjach Rada Dwunastu Bogów przyznała władzę Horusowi. Horus jest jednym z najstarszych i najbardziej znaczących bóstw w religii starożytnego Egiptu. Był czczony od okresu predynastycznego aż do okresu grecko-rzymskiego. Egiptolodzy notują kilka form Horusów, które traktują jako osobne bóstwa. Jednak owe różne formy mogą być także różnymi formami przedstawienia tego samego bóstwa, którego główne atrybuty i osobne postaci mogą mieć charakter nie opozycyjny, ale komplementarny wobec siebie. Najwcześniejsza forma przedstawiania Horusa to sokół, bóstwo opiekuńcze Nechen w Górnym Egipcie. Był to jednocześnie bóg lokalny i bóstwo powiązane z władzą królewską. Król bowiem uważany był we wczesnym okresie za żywą manifestację Horusa, a po śmierci Ozyrysa. Najczęściej Horus był przedstawiany jako syn Izydy i Ozyrysa. W innej tradycji był jednak uważany za syna lub męża Hathor. Horus miał wiele funkcji w egipskim panteonie, ale przede wszystkim był bogiem nieba (podobnym bóstwem była bogini Nut), wojny i bogiem – opiekunem. Ciekawostki *Postać początkowo miała być córką bogini Bastet. *Obecnego rodzica zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej imię oznacza "Woda" (po egipskiej bogini łowów oraz wody). *Ulubiony owoc:granat, liczba:21 zaś dzień tygodnia:Środa. *Co ciekawe, nie przepada za zwierzętami zwłaszcza kotami, wężami a już najbardziej za insektami. Jeśli zobaczy chociaż pająka, potrafi drzeć się niczym opętana. *Urodziła się w porze wakacyjnej. Galeria Neith ID.jpg|Profile art - Neith Ihejirika Neith fc szkic.jpg Neith portret.jpg 'Tabi' Tabitha "Hattie" Goldenhen - Córka Kury złotopiórki/znoszącej złote jajka z baśni ludowej "Jaś i magiczna fasola". Miłośniczka gry w krykieta oraz gier karcianych. Zdarza jej się przywłaszczyć cudzą własność. Hoduje roślinki doniczkowe, uwielbia szczególnie storczyki. Bardzo intryguje ją nurt Dadaizmu - zwłaszcza fakt, że powstał jako forma buntu. Tabitha nie jest ptaszkiem pozwalającym trzymać się w klatce, w konflikcie przeznaczeń - głośno wspiera buntowników. Cechuje ją wolny fuch oraz buntownicze serce - nie pozwoli by ktoś odpowiadał za nią. Również kiedy zawini - z godnością przyjmuje porażkę. Osobowość *Lubi się uśmiechać, ale nie oznacza to że unika płaczu. Oj, nie. *Najbardziej marzy o odwzajemnionej miłości na zabój, w przeszłości parę razy obdarzyła mocnym Nawet za bardzo uczuciem kilku chłopców, ale zawsze dostawała nóż w serce. Tabitha bardzo źle przeżywa wszelki rozstania, nie może obejść się bez rzeki łez To wcale nie jest inspiracja "Cry me a River" Timberlake'a Wcaaale . *Tabitha szybko się przywiązuje i bardzo obawia się, że mogłaby przestać być zauważaną. *Nie ma talentu ani artystycznego ani muzycznego, ale jest tak upartą małpką, że wciąż bierze udział w konkursach, zapisuje się do klubów hobbystycznych itp. Wszystko by ją zauważono. *podkochuje się w Wstawić Luke'a, Juniego lub Silasa . Zachowuje się niczym "psychofanka" wie po prostu wszystko na temat tej jednej konkretnej osoby, od daty urodzin, przez ulubiony kolor po najukochańszą formę spędzania czasu. Oczywiście, Tabitha w nosie ma to, że jej obiekt westchnień jest zajęty i nieustannie zaprasza go na różne wycieczki. Wygląd Tabitha to wysoka, smukła nastolatka o beżowej cerze i nogach, niby ptasich. Włosy dziewczyny, mają czekoladowo - cynamonową barwę i delikatnie otulają jej twarz. Tęczówki dziewczyny, są brązowe, brwi ciemnoczekoladowe zaś usta maluje zwykle na ciemne odcienie. Np. Na czarny kolor. Tabitha,przeważnie ubiera ubrania kreacje w odcieniach złota, błękitu, brązu oraz pomarańczy. Relacje 'Rrodzina' Tabitha jest córką Złotopiórki. Dziewczyna, nie za dobrze dogaduje się ze swoimi rodzicami. Głównie z uwagi na ich różne światopoglądy. Kiedy Tabitha dostała się do Baśnioceum, była autentycznie szczęśliwa, że nie musi przebywać z rodzicielami tak często, jak do tej pory. 'Przyjaciele' Nastolatka nie posiada przyjaciół. 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Rośliny doniczkowe' 'Nurt Dadaizmu' 'Lunaparki i festyny' Klasyczna Baśń Jaś i magiczna fasola (Jack and the Beanstalk) – angielska baśń, będąca parafrazą bajki Jack the Giant Killer, znanej już w XVII w. Bajka o Jasiu i magicznej fasoli znana jest w kilkunastu wersjach, z których najbardziej rozpowszechniona jest ta opublikowana w 1860 r. w zbiorze English Fairy Tales przez Josepha Jacobsa. Bajka była wielokrotnie ekranizowania i wystawiana na deskach teatralnych. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftBuntowniczka - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Tabitha opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników. Dziewczyna, swoją decyzję uzasadnia tym, że wierzy iż każdy ma prawo do swojego "Długo i szczęśliwie" nawet największy łotr. Nastolatka brzydzi się osób, oceniających dzieci antagonistów tylko ze względu na niezbyt pochlebne korzenie. W końcu, czym dziecko zawiniło? Niestety, Hattie zdarza się okazywać Szlachetnym pogardę, gdyż uważa ich za samolubne oraz pyszne osoby. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Czarnej pomadce, którą maluje usta. *Zwykle nosi się w złotych/żółtych odzieniach. *Charakterystycznym nosie, przypominającym ptasi dzióbek. Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko to zbitka słów "Gold" (pl. złoty) oraz "Hen" (pl.kura). *Hattie to pierwsze imię postaci. *Bardzo nie lubi upałów i unika wysokich temperatur. Przy gorącym klimacie, Tabithę z automatu zaczyna niemiłosiernie boleć głowa, a przy tym staje się wprost nie do zniesienia. *Kocha deszczową pogodę (zwłaszcza to, że może plasać po kałużach z parasolem). *Ma słabość o deserów o cytrusowym posmaku. *Zaprasza obiekty westchnień szczególnie do parków rozrywki, gdyż uwielbia panujący tam klimat a zwłaszcza - ogromne karuzele, wzorowane na "London Eye", choć innymi atrakcjami typu loteria (zawsze oszukuje) czy rzucanie woreczkami z grochem nie pogardzi. *Uwielbia wietrzną pogodę, kiedy " ma we włosach wiatr". *Ulubiona pora dnia:Wieczór, Roku:Wiosna, Liczba: Osiem, Kwiat:Żonkil. Galeria Tabitha ID.jpg|Profile art - Tabitha "Hattie" Goldenhen Tabitha LD.jpg|Legacy Day Meta timeline 'Pastelove' Gwen Ouránio tóxo - Córka mitologicznej bogini tęczy - Iris.. Uzdolniona graficzka komputerowa. Mimo wielkiego talentu, jest niezauważalna - nikt nigdy nie chce jej do końca wysłuchać. (...) Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. Greckiego oznacza "tęcza" Kiedy biegnie, jej włosy "zlewają się" tworząc tęczę. Brak jej zdolności manualnych (malowanie, wycinanie, prace ręczne, kurka wiecie o co chodzi), umie jedynie w prace w digitalu. Jest pożądaną osobą w projektach, stara się nie odpuszczać i doprowadzić wszytko do celu, a jeśli osiągnie porażkę, nie płacze jak małe dziecko. Z tego powodu, jest jedyną osobą, która nawiązała relacje przyjacielskie z Meghan Art. Szlachetna. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Mitologia grecka - zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Iris - także Iryda, Irys, Taumantyda; stgr. Ἶρις Iris ‘tęcza’, łac. Iris, Arcus ‘tęcza’) – w mitologii greckiej bogini i uosobienie tęczy oraz posłanka bogów. Według wierzeń starożytnych Greków pełniła funkcję posłanki bogów olimpijskich (szczególnie Zeusa i Hery), bowiem potrafiła rozpinać łuk siedmiobarwny (tęczę), który łączył Niebo z Ziemią, tj. bogów z ludźmi (symbolizował różnego rodzaju więzi między bogami a ludźmi). W odróżnieniu od boga Hermesa, który był również niebiańskim posłańcem, nigdy nie wykonywała poleceń bogów, jedynie je oznajmiała. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle jako urodziwa, młoda kobieta z wielkimi skrzydłami u ramion, w krótkiej lub długiej szacie lśniącej wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, z naczyniem w kształcie dzbanka do czerpania i rozlewania wody (ojnochoe; przynosiła w nim świętą wodę z podziemnej rzeki Styks na Olimp lub wodę dla chmur) w jednej ręce, z kaduceuszem (oznaką keryksa). Starożytni Grecy nazywali ją „Taumantydą” , „złotopiórą”, „złotoskrzydłą” (gr. chrysopteron ‘o złotych skrzydłach’), „wiatronogą”, „wiatrolotną”. Wyobrażenie o bogini przejawia się w sztukach plastycznych między innymi w greckim malarstwie wazowym i rzeźbie (wschodni przyczółek Partenonu, Iris A. Rodina), w muzyce (opera Iris P. Mascagniego), w literaturze (Iliada Homera, Król-Duch J. Słowackiego). Ciekawostki Galeria Gwen ID.jpg|profile art - Gwen ouránio tóxo Gwen kolorami by Rochi.jpg Gwen moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Gwen Meta timeline 'Chloe' Chloé Petitchien - (z j. Francuskiego Petit - mały, Chien - pies) Córka Psa z "Czterej muzykanci z Bremy" zamiłowana fanka kawy, Steampunk'u. Właśnie w takowym stylu się ubiera, lecz nie tak lvl. Hard jak Joëlle. Kocha nosić monokle i cylindry. No co pani detektyw. Zachowuje się jakby przeczytała za dużo Sherlocka Holmes'a. Uwielbia czekoladę. Niezwykle podniecają ją tematy z niewyjaśnionymi okolicznościami, kryminalne zagadki Miami. Ulubiony gatunek muzyczny - Jazz, przy którym uwielbia się odprężać. Nie ważne ile się stara, s gruncie rzeczy nikt nawet ojciec, nie traktuje dziewczyny poważnie. Buntowniczka. Nie ma za grosz muzycznych zdolności, i wie że lepiej nie robić czegoś,w czym jesteś gorzej, niż beznadziejny. Ocen też nie ma pięknych. Zazwyczaj przesiaduje notując w swoim dzienniczku. Indywidualistka. Jej wygląd jest mocno wzorowany na psach rasy jamnik. Lubi grać w pokera, kości. W chwilach nudy czy stresu, pali cygara. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Czterej muzykanci z Bremy - Pewien stary, wysłużony osioł, chcąc uniknąć przerobienia go na skórę do bębna, udał się do Bremy, aby zaciągnąć się do orkiestry miejskiej. Po drodze spotkał starego psa, który uciekł od swojego pana, ponieważ pan chciał go zastrzelić. Następnie spotkali starego kota i koguta, których też chciano pozbawić życia. Wszyscy czworo ruszyli w dalszą drogę do Bremy. W nocy napotkali stary dom. Postanowili przenocować w nim, ale w domu mieszkali rozbójnicy. Po namyśle ustawili się pod oknem, jeden na drugim, i dali taki koncert, że rozbójnicy ze strachu uciekli do lasu. Czterej muzykanci, zadowoleni z tego, że udało im się przegonić rozbójników, usiedli do suto zastawionego stołu, najedli się, popili i poszli spać. Osioł położył się w stajni, pies pod drzwiami, kot na piecu, a kogut spał na drążku pod sufitem. Tymczasem rozbójnicy ochłonęli ze strachu i postanowili wrócić do domu. Wysłali więc na zwiady najmłodszego z nich. Ten przestraszył się w ciemnościach kocich ślepiów. Na domiar złego kot go podrapał, pies pogryzł, osioł skopał, a kogut przestraszył. Przerażeni zbójcy uciekli szukać szczęścia w innych stronach, myśląc, że w ich domu mieszka diabeł. A tymczasem słynny kwartet, składający się z trębacza, perkusisty i dwóch śpiewaków w postaci osła, psa, kota i koguta nigdy nie dotarł do Bremy, bo zamieszkał w opuszczonym przez zbójców domu. Ciekawostki *W chwlach stresu, pali cygara. Galeria CórkaPsaZBremy ID.jpg Chloe random strój szkic.jpg Chloé moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Chloé Meta timeline 'Schola' Scholastique Dégoûtant - Córka tytułowego Dzwonnika z opowiadania "Dzwonnik z Notre Dame" ( w oryginale "Katedra Najświętszej Marii Panny w Paryżu"). Nastolatka nie należy do najbardziej urodziwych i z pewnością nie jest pełna gracji oraz klasy. Mimo swojego grubiańskiego i nieapetycznego wyglądu, odziedziczonemu w dużej mierze po rodzicu, Scholastique kryje w sobie wartościową osobę. Ma wielkie i złote serce, na życie patrzy tak jak nikt inny i potrafi zawsze znaleźć tą jasną stronę rzeczy. Kieruje się sercem i jest prawdziwa. Nigdy nie udaje kogoś kim nie jest. Dziewczyna jest odpychana przez społeczeństwo nie tylko z powodu aparycji, ale i zainteresowań oraz poglądów, podejścia do życia a także zupełnie innemu zestawieniu wartości w które wierzy niżli jej rówieśnicy. Nastolatce, z powodu samotności zdarza się mówić do zwierząt czy przedmiotów nieożywionych a to jeszcze bardziej pogłębia przepaść między jej osobą a rówieśnikami. Osobowość *złote,gołębie serce. *Cudza krzywda nie jest jej obojętna. *Taktowna oraz ułożona. *Cicha i opanowana. *Skłonności do zamykania się we własnym świecie. *Niektórzy mają ją za dziwną (mówi do zwierząt, oraz sama do siebie na głos). *Z powodu "urody" - odpychana. *Może i wygląda na ślamazarę, ale potrafi się unieść i wcale nie jest tępa. Wygląd Scholastique jest niską dziewczyną (ma zaledwie metr pięćdziesiąt wzrostu, bez butów) o jasno brzoskwiniowej cerze oraz zgarbionej sylwetce. Włosy nastolatki, mają kolor rudego pomieszanego z pszenicznym blondem. Tęczówki nastolatki są barwy zielonkawej z domieszką błękitu, zaś brwi brązowej. Dłonie Scholi są bardzo drobne, tak samo jej lekko zadarty nos. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' 'Miłość' Zainteresowania Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Chodzi lekko zgarbiona. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Ciekawostki *Istnienie zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. Francuskiego, oznacza "Odrażający". Galeria Meta timeline 'Piaskowa babka' Sandie Lunar - Córka Piaskuna... Osobowość *Miła i wycofana. *Szara myszka raczej. *Oszczędna w słowach. Bardzo, bardzo oszczędna w słowach. *Ciepła, dobra doradczyni. *Dobro innych nie jest jej obojętne. *Troskliwa, zwłaszcza w stosunku do dzieci. *Często boli ją głowa, miewa silne migreny. *Typ melancholika. wygląd Sandie to niziutka dziewczyna o lekko pulchnej aparycji, zwłaszcza na buzi. Jej policzki pokrywa rumieniec w barwie delikatnego brązu. Skóra nastolatki kolorem przypomina pustynny piasek, tak samo jej tęczówki. Brwi dziewczyny są bardzo delikatnie zarysowane, mają barw zarumienionego na maśle karmelu. Dokładnie tak jak naturalnie grube, kręcone, sięgające jej ud włosy. Kiedy dziewczyna się porusza, zostawia za sobą aurę, złożoną ze złocistego piasku. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Piaskun bądź piaskowy dziadek (niem. Sandmann) – postać z folkloru niemieckiego, która usypia dzieci, sypiąc im w oczy piasek. Jednym z najwcześniejszych pojawień się tej postaci w literaturze jest opowiadanie Piaskun (oryg. Der Sandmann) E.T.A. Hoffmanna ze zbioru Nachtstücke (1817). Główny bohater utworu, Nataniel, zakochuje się w Olimpii – poruszanej w tajemniczy sposób lalce, która jest efektem alchemicznych prac profesora Spalanzaniego i diabolicznego Coppeliusa. Podczas gdy wszyscy się dziwią jego irracjonalnej miłości, Nataniel uważa, że dostrzegł to, co jest niewidoczne dla innych oczu. Olimpia jest tworem sił nieczystych, jest typem femme fatale, pierwowzorem modernistycznych kobiet-modliszek. Hoffmann odwołuje się także do mitu romantycznej miłości, jednakże szydząc z niego. Bohater Hoffmanna może przypominać Wertera, kończy żywot tak jak on obłędem i samobójczą śmiercią. Nataniel zakochuje się jednak w iluzji. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Royalso-Rebels - Ciekawostki *Imię postaci pochodzi od słowa "Sand" (ang. Piasek) zaś jej nazwisko, z j. Angielskiego, oznacza "Księżycowy". *Inspiracją kolorystyczną w postaci Sandie, był Piaskowy ludek z filmu "Strażnicy Marzeń" DreamWorks. *Oryginał postaci powstał już w 2016 roku. *W koncepcie, dziewczyna miała kucyka oraz morskie tęczówki. Galeria Sandie na księżycu szkic.jpg|Szkic postaci z 2016 r. 'Steampunk lvl. Hard' Joëlle Râteau ' - Nastoletnia córka Trybika z baśni "Piękna i Bestia"... Osobowość *Ciągle ma w głowie obawę o cały świat *Pedantka i perfekcjonistka. *Artystka, sądząca że to świat ma z nią problem a nie ona ze światem. *Mania na punkcie segregacji - wszystko typem, lub kolorem *Trochę pretty little psycho *Ma dziwactwa których innych przerażają *Odzywki w stylu "a chcesz dostać w twarz?" - bezpośrednia *Potrafi być wredna i zna wiele sztuczek. wygląd Joëlle to wysoka nastolatka o skórze barwy mlecznej kawy, lekko podpadającej w złoty. Jej włosy barwy jasnego brązu, delikatnie otulają twarz dziewczyny o rysach charakterystycznych dla południowych europejek. Ma odstające uszy, ale nie widać tego zbytnio, z uwagi na jej puszyste fryzury. Joëlle, do najbardziej dziewczęcych z budowy ciała dziewczyn nie należy - posiada szerokie ramiona, krótkie, mało kształtne nogi a bioder nastolatki czy biustu prawie że wogóle nie widać. Brwi nastolatki, są czarne zaś tęczówki mają barwę orzechu, opalizującego na złoty aczkolwiek największą uwagę zwracają rzęsy dziewczyny - pozostałość po klątwie ojca. Otóż, do złudzenia przypominają one wskazówki zegara, i za nic w świecie, nastolatka nie jest w stanie tego ukryć. Relacje 'Rodzina 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko z j. Francuskiego oznacza "Trybik". Zawdzięcza je Liściowi. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Steampunkowym stylu ubioru. *Jej rzęsy, sprawiają wrażenie wskazówek zegara. *Cylindrze, który ozdabia jej głowę. *Silnym, francuskim akcencie. klasyczna baśń thumb|left|200px Piękna i Bestia – francuska baśń ludowa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby literatury, teatru i filmu. Po raz pierwszy spisana w XVIII wieku przez Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Historia zawarta w baśni opowiada o młodej dziewczynie, która w celu obrony życia swojego ojca, postanawia zamieszkać w zamku Bestii. Początkowo była ona niechętna w stosunku do potwora, jednak z czasem para zakochuje się w sobie. Tym samym przełamali oni zaklęcie, rzucone w przeszłości na Bestię. Okazuje się on być księciem, który był zbyt próżny, by dostrzec piękno w brzydocie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Joëlle opowiedziała się po steonie Buntowników. Może i historia dziewczyny ma szczęśliwe zakończenie, jednakże nastolatka uważa za upokarzające znoszenie kary za winę innej osoby. Joëlle nie wyobraża sobie spędzić tylu la zamieniona w zegarek i uparcie dąży do tego, by za wszelką cenę nie podążać śladami baśniowego przeznaczenia. Galeria Joëlle koncepty.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci Joelle szkic.jpg 'Leigh' Kaileigh Canty - (znana pod pseudonimem "Carrie") Córka Żebraka, z powieści "Książę i Żebrak" , modelka, łamiąca stereotyp modelki anorektyczki. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Kaileigh opowiedziała się po stronie Royalso-Rebelsów. Dziewczynie jest szczerze obojętne czy wypełni swoje przeznaczenie, ponieważ jej marzenia są zupełnie inne. CDN Osobowość Promienna,CIężko pracująca, nie lubiąca stwreotypów i sama je łamica, promująca zdrowy styl życia, humanistka... wygląd Kaileigh to drobna, szczupła dziewczyna o wysportowanej sylwetce, godnej modelki. Włosy dziewczyny są proste, zadbane i sięgsją do jej bioder. Mają barwę zarumienionego na maśle karmelu, często ozdabia je pasemkami. Oczy dziewczyny mają szafirowo-fiołkowy odcień, rzęsy są gęste, a brwi mają brązowy kolor. Paznokcie dziewczyny również są zadbane, mają kształt migdału. Dziewczyna ma delikatne rysy twarzyoraz stosunkowo mały nos, jej uszy przylegają do twarzy. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Modeling' 'Aktywność fizyczna' 'Yoga' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń thumb|leftKsiążę i żebrak (Królewicz i żebrak) – powieść Marka Twaina, opowiadająca historię nagłej "zamiany miejscami" niezwykle podobnych chłopców: dziedzica tronu księcia Walii, późniejszego króla Edwarda VI i żebraka Toma Canty'ego. Akcja powieści rozgrywa się w szesnastowiecznym Londynie. Pewnego jesiennego dnia w jednej z biednych rodzin urodził się chłopiec – Tomek Canty. W tym samym czasie na królewskim dworze urodził się także chłopiec - królewicz Edward Tudor. Chłopcy byli do siebie podobni jak dwie krople wody. Tomek mieszkał w ubogiej dzielnicy londyńskiej Offal Court. Miał dwie piętnastoletnie siostry bliźniaczki: Elżunię i Anię, z którymi mieszkał, mieszkał także z matką, ojcem oraz jego stara babką. Ojciec Tomka – Jan był złodziejem, a matka żebraczką. Matka i siostry były dobre, jednak ojciec i babka źli. Ksiądz Andrzej uczył Tomka łaciny, czytania, pisania. Kiedy wieczorem Tomek wracał do domu z pustymi rękami, wiedział że ojciec Jan go zbije, a gdy skończy zacznie go bić babka. Tomek nieraz wyobrażał sobie życie księcia, rozpieszczanego przez wszystkich. Bardzo pragnął ujrzeć na własne oczy kogoś takiego. Gdy czytał stare księgi, z czasem zaczął wstydzić się swojego ubioru. Zaczął dbać o siebie – o swój wygląd, czystość. Swoją mądrością zachwycał swoich kolegów. Coraz bardziej pragnął zobaczyć księcia. Pewnego dnia chłopiec oddalił się od domu bardziej niż zwykle. Trafił do dzielnicy, w której jeszcze nigdy nie był. Dotarł do wsi Charing. Tam za zamkową bramą ujrzał księcia i kilku panów koło niego. Po uporczywych prośbach udało mu się wejść za bramę. Młody książę zaprowadził chłopca do zamku i nakarmił. Edward wypytywał go o różne sprawy, wreszcie Tomek przyznał że chociaż raz chciałby być ubrany jak książę. Chłopcy zamienili się ubraniami: Edward ubrał się w łachmany, a Tomek w szaty królewskie. Podeszli do lustra i zobaczyli że wyglądają tak samo i nie sposób ich odróżnić. Edward wybiegł na podwórze, nie przebierając się. Strażnicy nie wiedząc że to książę w przebraniu, wyrzucili go za bramę śmiejąc się z niego. można przeczytać [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Książę_i_żebrak tutaj.] Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Roybel - Ciekawostki *Jej pseudonim, nie został wybrany przypadkowo. Autorce bardzo kojarzy się ze słowem "Carry" (ang. przenosić) i jest to nawiązanie, do zmian jakie dziewczyna pragnie wnieść do świata modelingu. *Jej nazwisko jest nawiązaniem fo nazwiska "rodzica'. Galeria Kaileigh ID.jpg 'Szarak od herbaty' Thea Maddie Hare - córka Szaraka bez Piątej Klepki z baśni "Alicja w Krainie Czarów". Tak jak wyżej, inspiracja została zaczerpnięta z powyżej wymienionego filmu, a sama postać jest uosobieniem Marcowego Zająca. Posiada telekinezę, co bardzo ułatwia jej różne czynności. Często wykorzystuje tę zdolność z bardzo błachych powodów - choćby do podnoszenia filiżanki lub czajniczka. Thea jest bardzo strachliwą postacią, a jej sposób na pozbycie się stresu to nic innego jak picie herbaty na Obłąkanej Herbatce. Dziewczyna jest bardzo zdyscyplinowana, wskutek czego nie potrafi złamać zasad, lub odpowiednio się obronić. Jeszcze przed emigracją do Świata Baśni, tak jak Markiza, walczyła z przeróżnymi bestiami, a jej bronią była... zastawa do herbaty... Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jeszcze z Krainy Czaów, jest Madeline Hatter, z którą bardzo często urządza Obłąkane Herbatki. Osobowość Wygląd Thea jest wysoką dziewczyną o bardzo jasnej, szarej cerze. Z jej głowy wyrasta para szarych zajęczych uszu, a ich wewnętrzna strona ma różowy odcień. Z kości ogonowej Thei wyrasta puszysty, biały, zajęczy ogonek. Nos dziewczyny ma zajęczą aparycję. Włosy Thei są naturalnie kręcone, mają biały odcień aczkolwiek dziewczyna często ozdabia je pasemkami w szaleńczych kolorach, min. Czerwonym, zielonym czy brązowym. Dziewczyna ma dobrze zarysowane i widoczne brązowe brwi, a jej tęczówki mają brązowawy odcień. Policzki Thei zdobi delikatny rumieniec. Klasyczna baśń Alicja w krainie czarów - (oryginalny tytuł) Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak Ciekawostki *Zostala adoptowana od Amity.Gala. *Jej imię to zniekształcone słowo angielskie "Tea" (pl. Herbata) zaś nazwisko oznacza "zając". Galeria Thea Charmed Yearbook.jpg|Charmed Yearbook Thea ID.jpg 'Radosna' Joy Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Po ojcu - optymistka *Ale z tych "normalnych" bez gadki typu "Uśmiech, uśmiech! życie to tęcze i babeczki! Peace and love!" *Kreatywna *O dziwo - domatorka, raczej stroni od ogromnych tłumów oraz imprez. *Dyskretna. wygląd Joy jest niską, wątłą dziewczyną o bladej cerze. Jej włosy są czarnej barwy, scięte do łopatek, brwi są koloru włosów. Tęczówki nastolatki mają szarą barwę, usta bladoróżaną a uszy charakterystycznie odstają. Są lekko wydłużone. Dłonie dziewczyny sprawiają wrażenie wysuszonych oraz zmęczonych. Pod jej oczami, można zauważyć tzw. "worki", zdecydowanie za mało sypia. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię w przetłumaczeniu z j. Angielskiego oznacza " radość" zaś nazwisko "krasnoludek". Galeria Joy koncpet.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci Joy ID.jpg 'Gburka' Boordine Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Po ojcu - pesymista. *nie stroni od ironii i często ze wszystkiego sobie kpi. *Lubi uchodzić za inteligentniejszą niż jest. *pyskata a czasem wręcz bezczelna, zawsze ma odzywkę i nie potrafi ustąpić. *Silna fizycznie i niezłomna, silna wola. *Mania typu " koniec świata! niebo spada!" *Ciągle czuje, że żyje w zagrożeniu i zaraz może wybuchnąć apokalipsa. *Posiada prywatny bunkier. *Twardo stąpa po ziemmii i WSZĘDZIE wietrzy podstęp. *Wbrew pozorom, nie jest samolubna i ratowałaby nie tylko swój tyłek, ale i ważnych dla niej osób, gdyż dobro innych w jakimś stopniu leży jej na sercu. wygląd Boordine to niska dziewczyna o dobrze zbudowanej sylwetce. Jej włosy 0 barwy czekolady, ozdobione granatowym ombre, sięgają połowy pleców. Brwi dziewczyny są czarne, oraz bardzo zarysowane. Tęczówki Boordine mają szarą barwę, zaś usta bladoróżaną . Jej uszy - charakterystycznie wydłużone - lekko odstają. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej "mania na punkcie koñca świata", posiadanie prywatnego bunkra oraz poczucie życia w zagroeżniu, zostały zainspirowane postacią Mruka z filmu animowanego DreamWorks "Trolle". Galeria Boordine koncept.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci Boordine ID.jpg 'Kichająca' Snezette Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Nieporadna życiowo *Ślamazara *Chorowita *Robi rzeczy, które są często niepotrzebne *Nie potrafi się opanować *Zwraca uwagę, wbrew swojej woli. wygląd Snezette to niska dziewczyna o wątłej budowie ciała, jej cera jest pół blada, a pół brzoskwiniowa. Włosy nastolatka ma ścięte do brody, są szafirowej barwy. Brwi nastolatki mają czarny kolor, a tęczówki są niebieskie. Usta ma bladoróżane. Jej policzki oraz nos pokrywa lekkie podrażnienie skóry. Uszy dziewczyny charakterystycznie wydłużone, lekko odstają. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię to hybryda słowa "Sneeze" (ang. Kichać) oraz imienia Suzette. Galeria Sneezette koncept.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci Snezette ID.jpg 'Hay' Haydeen Nekrós - Nastoletnia córka mitologicznego Greckiego, Boga świata zmarłych - Hadesa... Osobowość *Wybuchowa. *Diva. *Lubi mieć ostatnie słowo. *Jest dumna ze swoich korzeni. *Bywa zimną sucz. *Ale troszczy się o o co dla niej ważne. wygląd Haydeen to wysoka, smukła nastolatka o szarawej cerze. Włosy dziewczyny, naturalnie kręcone i bujne, sięgają aż do ud. Mają barwę granatu pomieszanego z czernią. Tęczówki dziewczyny są szare, a policzki pokrywa delikatny "rumieniec" w odcieniu nieco ciemniejszym od skóry. Brwi Haydeen są czarne. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Hades – w mitologii greckiej bóg podziemnego świata zmarłych. Z czasem Hadesem zaczęto również nazywać jego krainę. Hades był bogiem świata podziemnego i umarłych; nazywany był także Plutonem (gr. ploûtos – „bogactwo”) i pod tym imieniem występował w mitologii rzymskiej (łac. Pluto). Imię to nadane mu zostało ze względu na niezmierzone bogactwa świata podziemnego. Nazywano go także Agesandros (Ἀγήσανδρος Agḗsandros – „prowadzący ludzi”). Hades czasami jest zaliczany do grona bogów olimpijskich, mimo że nie uczestniczył w biesiadach olimpijskich. Starożytni Grecy nie uważali Hadesa za siłę zła, w przeciwieństwie do późniejszej koncepcji szatana w chrześcijaństwie. Niewątpliwie był to bóg surowy i budzący strach, ale przy tym bardzo sprawiedliwy. Czczony był w całej Grecji, jednak starano się to robić w trwodze i milczeniu. Zazwyczaj Grecy starali się nie wypowiadać jego imienia, a hołdy składano mu na kolanach (odniesienie do tego, że bóg ten żył w podziemiu), w przeciwieństwie do hołdów składanych na stojąco z wyciągniętymi rękami do bogów olimpijskich. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|87pxSzlachetna - Portrayals thumb|left Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej wygląd został zainspirowanny wyglądem Hadesa w filmie Disney'a "Herkules" Galeria Haydeen ID.jpg Sol & Haydeen Chibi.jpg 'Drewno Czyli jestem masochistką ' Junipero Busch (dla przyjaciół - Juni) - Siedemnastoletni syn chłopca, głównego protagonisty baśni Braci Grimm "Krzak Jałowca". W dzieciństwie chodził do przedszkola w wiosce Końca Książki, gdzie poznał Desire ... W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Junipero opowiedział się po stronie Buntowników. Wszystko dlatego, że baśniowe przeznaczenie chłopaka jak i cała historia wydają mu się być czystą abstrakcją. CDN Osobowość *"Człowiek lasów" - troszczy się o przyrodę i więcej czasu spędza na łonie natury jak w klasie czy z rówieśnikami. *Ma szeroką wiedzę na temat roślin, trujących i nietrujących i jeśli ktoś zgubił się w lesie, z pewnością pomoże. *Wbrew pozorom, stwarzanym przez żartowanie ze swojego dziedzictwa, nie jest typem ani prankstera ani imprezowicza i woli spokojniesze rozrywki oraz spokojnych ludzi. *Wrodzony talent do śpiewu, który nie ujrzał "światła dziennego" (tzn. Słuchała chłopaka tylko jego rodzina). Junipero, na pierwszy rzut oka może sprawiać wrażenie osoby, lekko wycofanej z towarzystwa oraz zatopionej we własnym świecie. Bardzo rzadko opowiada o sobie oraz swoim życiu, czy zainteresowaniach, ponieważ bardzo nie lubi kiedy ktoś miesza się do jego życia i ceni sobie prywatność. Stara się być miły oraz uprzejmy, a jeśli ktoś zalezie mu za skórę, urazę będzie w sobie chował. Większozość osób, z którymi chłopak ma problem, nawet nie wiedzą że naraziły się jego osobie. Potrafi doskonale maskować swoje emocje, jest pamiętliwy jak mało kto. Działa skrupulatnie. Jest bardzo opanowany, i nie pozwoli sobie na wybuchy agresji czy smutku. Chłopak Umie powiedzieć "przepraszam", lecz po przyznanliu się do błędu pozostaje w vhłopaku swego rodzaju niesmak. CDN wygląd Junipero jest wysokim nastolatkiem o wysportowanej sylwetce. Skóra chłopaka ma beżowy kolor, a miejscami przywodzi na myśl korę. Jego tęczówki są czekoladowej barwy, tak samo naturalnie, lekko pofalowane włosy. Brwi Juni'ego są delikatnie zarysowane, mają odcień nieco ciemniejszy niż jego włosy.. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Juni przyjaźnii się z Tabithą Goldenhen, Reginą Carter oraz Desire II Von Duchess. 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Desire, Regina, Sol (obecna dziewczyna) 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' 'z Desire II Von Duchess' W dzieciństwie, Juni zaprzyjaźnił się z Desire, z którą uczęszczał do jednego przedszkola w Wiosce końca książki. Niestety, przyjaciele zostali rozdzieleni przez matkę Desire, której nie odpowiadało to, że jej córka opuszcza krainę czarów. Chociaż początkowo tęsknili za sobą, z czasem zapomnieli o tej relacji. Spotkali się po dwunastu latach, już jako licealiści. CDN Zainteresowania 'Leśne wycieczki' 'Zielarstwo' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Opowiadanie na 101. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Magia natury. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Grimmnastyka. *Czarografia. *Koronomatematyka. *Muzyka i rękodzieło. *Debaty. Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|left|132pxBuntownik - Prosto rzecz ujmując - baśniowe przeznaczenie Juni'ego wydaje mu się być absurdalne. Czasami nawet żartuje na głos, jak bardzo pogmatwane ma dziedzictwo. To dlatego nastolatek w konflikcie przeznaczeń, opowiedział się po stronie Buntowników. Po czym go rozpoznać? *Drobnych gałązkach, pokrywających jego dłonie. *Skórze, przywodzącej na myśl delikatną korę drzewną. *Często zakada odzież z motywem kratki. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię postaci pochodzi od angielskiego słowa "Juniper" (pl. Jałowiec). Zawdzięcza je Amity.Gali. *Z kolei nazwisko pochodzi z j. Niemieckiego i oznacza "krzak". *Basic został zainspirowany kreacją Justina Timberlake'a w teledysku do piosenki "Man of the Woods". Znowu pozdrowienia dla Amity :"D Klasyczna Baśń thumb|left|80pxKrzak Jałowca - Baśń braci Grimm. Było to dawno temu, może jakieś tysiąc lat, a żył sobie wówczas pewien bogaty człek, który miał piękną i pobożną żonę, a kochali się oboje niezmiernie, lecz nie mięli dzieci, choć ich sobie bardzo życzyli, a kobieta modliła się o to dzień i noc. Lecz dzieci jak nie było tak nie było. Przed ich domem było podwórze, a rósł na nim krzew jałowca. Pewnej zimy stała pod nim żona i obierała sobie jabłko, a gdy tak je obierała, ucięła się w palec, a krew leciała na śnieg. "Ach," rzekła kobieta i westchnęła ciężko, a gdy zobaczyła przed sobą krew, zrobiło jej się jakoś żałośnie, "Gdybym miała dziecko czerwone jak ta krew i białe jak ten śnieg." A gdy to powiedziała zrobiło jej się radośnie na duszy, było jej tak, jakby coś właśnie miało się stać. Poszła do domu, a po miesiącu stopniał śnieg, po dwóch zrobiło się zielono, po trzech kwiatki wyszły z ziemi, po czterech zakwitły drzewa, a zielone gałęzie rosły jedna obok drugiej, wśród nich śpiewały ptaszki, że aż całe drzewo dudniło, a kwiaty spadały z drzewa. Potem był piąty miesiąc. Stawała ciągle pod krzewem jałowca, a pachniał tak, że serce z radości drżało i padła na kolana nie mogąc się wziąć w garść, a gdy minął szósty miesiąc, owoce stały się grube i mocne, a ona zrobiła się zupełnie cicha. Minął siódmy miesiąc. Podeszła do krzewu jałowca i jadła łapczywie jego owoce, potem stała się smutna i chora. Przeminął ósmy miesiąc, zawołała swojego męża i rzekła płacząc "Kiedy umrę, pochowaj mnie pod krzewem jałowca." I Była całkiem rada i zadowolona. Gdy minął dziewiąty miesiąc, powiła dziecko białe jak śnieg i czerwone jak krew, a widząc je ucieszyła się tak, że umarła. można przeczytać [https://www.grimmstories.com/pl/grimm_basnie/krzak_jalowca tutaj ] Galeria Junipero ID.jpg Junipero festiwal muzyczny.jpg Meta timeline 'Słoneczko' Sol Helium - Córka mitologicznego Boga słońca - Heliosa. Ubiera kreacje z motywem słońca. Ma rudawo - brązowe włosy, lubi warkoczyki. Oczy przenikliwie pomarańczowe. Uwielbia stare mapy, geografię i meteorologię. Połowa Sol żyje we swoim własnym świecie, połowa w tym rzeczywistym. Kocha motywy podróży w czasie. Kolekcjonuje stare busole. Z rodzicem nie ma za dobrych relacji, gdyż zajęty obowiązkami I sprowadzaniem sobie kobiet rzadko kiedy zwracał na nią uwagę. Chociaż na początku odstrasza i jest skreślana, po nawiązaniu relacji, nie da się jej nie lubić. Nie należy do osób nieśmiałych i zdyscyplinowanych. Osoby wycofane, czasem wręcz siłą chce w coś angażować. CDN Osobowość *Kochana. *Empatyczna. *Towarzyska i śmiała. *Chopciaż nie idzie jej z jazdą - zawsze dociera do celu. *Uparta. *Przyciąga do si9ebie innych. *Emanuje wewnętrznym ciepłem. *Troskliwa. *Uśmiechnięta. *Lubi wesołych ludzi. *Odważna i waleczna. *Niestety, nie potrafi wytaczać granic. *Słaba wola, często zmienia obiekty zainteresowania. *Jeśli coś jej się znudzi - szybko to porzuca. Wygląd Sol jest wysoką nastolatką o opalonej cerze, pokrytej na dekolcie piegami. Włosy dziewczyny, barwy karmelu, pomarańczy oraz brązu, sięgają jej ud. Tęczóki nastolatki mają błękitną barwę, zaś brwi czarną. Swoje usta często maluje pomadkami w ciepłych, jaskrawych odcieniach, np. Pomarańcz. Co ciekawe, na brzuchu, tuż pod dekoltem, nastolatka ma wytatuowaną ogromną, misternie zdobioną podobiznę słońca, Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Junipero (obecny chłopak) 'Zwierzak' Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|110pxSzlachetna '''- Biografia skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Klasyczna baśń '''Mitologia grecka - Zbiór mitów opisujących powstanie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Helios - w mitologii greckiej bóg i uosobienie Słońca; jeden z tytanów; utożsamiany z rzymskim Solem. Należał do drugiego pokolenia tytanów. Był bóstwem związanym z kultem Słońca. Według wierzeń starożytnych Greków przemierzał dzienne niebo na złotym rydwanie, zaprzężonym w cztery białe konie – Ajtona, Eoosa, Flegona i Pyroeisa. Swą wędrówkę rozpoczynał (wynurzał się z fal Okeanosa) na Wschodzie i kończył (zanurzał się w falach Okeanosa) po drugiej stronie widnokręgu, na Zachodzie, gdzie kąpał swoje konie w Okeanosie. Drogę powrotną (wiodła pod Okeanosem) pokonywał na wielkiej czaszy. Jego nadejście zwiastowała Eos. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Dodatkach/odzieży z motywem słońca. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię dziewczyny, w dosłownym tłumaczeniu z j. Hiszpańskiego oznacza "słońce". *Dziewczyna od niedawna posiada prawo jazdy na rydwan. Galeria Sol ID.jpg Sol portret.jpg Sol moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Sol Sol - portret kolorowy.jpg Sol festiwal muzyczny.jpg|Festiwal muzyczny Sol & Haydeen Chibi.jpg Sol -Japonia.jpg Meta timeline *'Kwiecie 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Sol Helium. 'wyrocznia' Oracle Moíra - Córka mitologicznej bogini losu - Tyche (Fortuny). Dziewczyna nie panująca nad swoimi mocami sprowadzania szczęścia i nieszczęścia, nie wieży w siebie ani w swoje możliwości, a właśnie przez to, nie panuje nad zdolnościami. Boi się używać swoich mocy, gdyż wychodzi z tego po prostu chaos. Jej współlokatorką jest Sol. Imię dziewczyny, z j. Angielskiego oznacza "Wyrocznia", zaś nazwisko z j. Greckiego "Los". CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|88pxBuntowniczka - Klasyczna baśń Mitologia Grecka - Zbiór mitów opisujących powstanie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Tyche- w mitologii greckiej bogini i uosobienie przypadku, „ślepego” losu, szczęścia (pomyślności, powodzenia) i nieszczęścia; opiekunka miast; utożsamiana z rzymską Fortuną. Uchodziła za córkę boga Zeusa (lub Prometeusza) albo tytana Okeanosa i tytanidy Tetydy lub za siostrę Nereid. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle z zawiązanymi oczami oraz rogiem obfitości i sterem. Na głowie często ma koronę w kształcie murów obronnych (lub wież), jako bóstwo opiekuńcze miast. Wiele miast miało swoją własną Tyche. Biografia skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Ornamentach na policzkach. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Oracle ID.jpg Oracle BW szkic pełny.jpg Oracle twarz szkic.jpg Oracle random strój.jpg Meta timeline 'Ella' Ellie Scrooge - Córka Ebenezera Scrooge'a z "Opowieści Wigilijnej". Jej fryzura jest wzorowana na Eden Starling z "Barbie w Opowieści Wigilijnej". Dziewczyna to osoba z żyłką do biznesu. Nastolatka zdaje się nie dbać o swoje zainteresowania, nie rozwijać talentów etc. Jest trochę pasożytem, albowiem w większości projektów, pomagają jej inni. Trzyma się jedynie swojej współlokatorki, oraz Brennan'a ?. Często popada w konflikty z duszkami (wiecie, tymi moimi z tej samej opowieści). Oni chcą dla Ellie dobrze, ona uważa że wręcz przeciwnie etc etc. Buntowniczka. Ma heterochromię bez centralną (Lewe oko brązowe, prawe morskie). CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Brennan, Tabitha. Znajomi Wrogowie Vivien, Silas, Edeline. Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Antyki' 'Ekonomia' ''Opera' Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? 'thumb|left|124pxBuntowniczka''' - Klasyczna baśń Opowieść wigilijna - Powieść autorstwa Charles'a Dickensa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby kina czy teatru. Głównym bohaterem jest stary kupiec, Ebenezer Scrooge, znany ze swego skąpstwa, powraca w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia do domu po pracy w swoim kantorze. Tam zjawia mu się duch jego wspólnika, Jakuba Marley'a, który ostrzega: jeśli Scrooge się nie zmieni, po śmierci czeka go wieczna męka. Zjawa zapowiada także odwiedziny trzech innych duchów, dzięki którym los starego skąpca może się odmienić. Duchy rzeczywiście przybywają i ukazują Ebenezerowi przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość (jeśli jego życie się nie zmieni). Po tych wizytach skąpiec ulega wielkiej przemianie. Podwyższa pensję pracownikowi, opiekuje się jego kalekim synkiem, Małym Timem, i hucznie obchodzi każde Boże Narodzenie. Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Fryzura jest wzorowana na Eden Starling z filmu "Barbie w opowieści wigilijnej". *Zosatała podarowana przez Amity.Galę. *Imię zawdzięcza piosenkarce, Ellie Goulding. Galeria Ellie ID.jpg Ellie LD.jpg|Legacy Day Meta timeline 'Pan już z nazwiskiem' Brennan Glänzend - Syn jednego z chłopów z baśni braci Grimm "Księżyc". Cichy, Wycofany, skrupulatny. Najlepiej idzie mu gotowanie. Duszy artysty to on nie posiada, nie idą mu prace manualne. Mimo że sam nie potrafi przelać emocjina papier, bardzo chętnie czyta prace innych. Co wielu dziwi - chłopak ma przyjaciół, niewielu ale ma, bo w gruncie rzeczy to dobra osoba. Nie obce mu są ciężka praca, jednak kiedy z nim rozmawiasz, masz wrazenie że nieustannie swoją miną zbitego psa, wzbudza w Tobie poczucie winy. Ma biało-popielate włosy i zwykke zakłada odzież w brązoych lub ciemnych odcieniach. Kocha obserwować gwiazdy Dla Cupid to powód by z Haylley Stargazing byli parą , jednak nie wierzy w horoskopy itp. Lunatykuje, przez co musi brać dużą ilość leków, po których jest na wpół przytomny. Ogólnie, ma straszne problemy ze snem. Nie przepada za muzyką, od nadmiernego hałasu bolą go uszy. Urodził się w nocy. Przyjaźnii się min. Z Ellie Scrooge, zbliża ich nie tyle co obrana strona w konflikcie przeznaczeń (Buntownicy) co powód dla którego jest tak, a nie inaczej. Mianowicie: Brennan ma dość tego, że (wg. Niego) wszyscy wiedzą co jest dla chłopaka najlepsze. Osobą której nie trawi najbardziej w Basnioceum jest Rachel Radcliffe, która denerwuje chłopaka swoją twórczością. Kocha kuchnię meksykańską, szczególnie Nachos i razem z Sigrid Luule Margit Del Noble, regularnie przygotowuje się do różnych konkursów kulinarnych. Osobowość Wygląd Brennan jest nastolatkiem o jasnej cerze i wątłej budowie ciała, nie odznacza się szczególną muskulaturą, lecz pomimo tego jest silny. Włosy chłopaka mają popielaty kolor, są wyblakłe. CDN Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie C.A. Cupid. Pierwsza osoba która zalazła chłopakowi za skórę, już pierwszego dnia nauki w Baśnioceum Ever After High. (...) początkowo chłopak starał się ignorować Amorę, lecz z biegiem czasu, jej wszędobylskość zaczęła go zwyczajnie denerwować. (...) skończyło się na tym że Brennan nie wytrzymał i na cały głos krzyknął na Amorę, a ta uciekła z płaczem. Co prawda chłopak miał z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia, lecz szybko mu przeszły. Od tamtej pory, kiedy tylko C.A widzi Brennana oddala się najdalej jak może. Miłość Chłopak obecnie jest singlem. Wiele osób swata go z Haylley Stargazing, co wyraźnie działa mu na nerwy. Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Białych, zmierzwionych włosach. *Na prawą dłoń, często zakłada czarną rękawiczkę bez palców. Wystąpienia *Brak. Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|left|92pxBuntownik - Klasyczna baśń Księżyc - https://www.grimmstories.com/pl/grimm_basnie/ksiezyc Ciekawostki *Jego nazwisko pochodzi z j. Niemieckiego i oznacza dosłownie "Połyskujący". Jest to nawiązanie do księżyca, a zarazem i baśni postaci. Galeria Brennan ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Fioletowa' Inés de Portau - Córka Portosa z powieści "Trzej Muszkieterowie" w konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. CDN Osobowość *Zamiłowanie do piękna i porządku. *Trochę mimoza. *Dystyngowana, dziewczęca i delikatna "dama". *Sprytna, i umie wykorzystać swoje wdzięki. *Pedantka i perfekcjonistka. *Płaczliwa, emocjonalna. *Aktoreczka. *Lekko stąpa po świecie. *Fashionistka. Wygląd zewnętrzny jest dla niej najważniejszy. *Łatwo traci głowę. *Nie potrafi żywić do kogoś urazy zbyt długo. *chociaż szczodra, zdarza jej się okazywać skąpstwo. Wygląd Klasyczna baśń Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Moda i stylizacja' 'Projektowanie ubioru' 'Kamienie szlachetne' Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Biografia skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Istnienie zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej charakter oparty jest na postaci Rarity z srialu "My little pony:Friendship is magic". *Nazwisko postaci, zostało zapożyczone od prawdziwego nazwiska "rodzica". Galeria Ines ID.jpg 'Rzeki i Niksy' River Wassernixe - córka Wodnicy z baśni braci Grimm "Wodnica". Zamiłowana fanka popkultury, komiksów, seriali z mutantami w rolach głównych itp. River jest ospbą, która żyje w swoim świecie, uwielbia matematykę. Ma kilka seriali w które lami jak głupia. Jeśli ktoś nie zna nawet najbardziej nieistotnego faktu, dla dziewczyny nie ma on prawa nazywać się czyimś/czegoś fanem. Kocha dania z drobiu i kawę z mlekiem. Czarnej nigdy nie wypije.Jest nie zła w naukach ścisłych. Trochę zachowuje się jak obsesyjna świruska. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Wodnica - (niem. Die Wassernixe) – baśń opublikowana przez braci Grimm w 1812 roku w zbiorze ich Baśni (tom 1, nr 79). Dwoje dzieci, brat i siostra, podczas zabawy wpadło do studni. Na dnie spotkały wodnicę (org. Wassernixe). Ta uwięziła je i od tej pory zmuszała do ciężkiej pracy, kiepsko karmiąc. Pewnej niedzieli wodnica wybrała się do kościoła. Dzieci wykorzystały jej nieobecność i uciekły. Po powrocie wodnica puściła się w pogoń. Dzieci dostrzegły ją z daleka. Siostra rzuciła za siebie szczotkę. Z tej szczotki wyrosła wielka góra najeżona kolcami. Wodnica z trudem się przez nią przedarła. Wtedy chłopak rzucił grzebień, z którego wyrosła góra najeżona tysiącem zębów. Jednak i tę przeszkodę wodnica pokonała. Wtedy dziewczynka rzuciła za siebie lusterko. Wyrosła w tym miejscu góra tak śliska, że wodnica nie była w stanie się na nią wdrapać. Zdecydowała się wrócić do domu po siekierę i porąbać tę przeszkodę. Jednak zanim wróciła dzieci były już daleko. Wodnica musiała poniechać pościgu i wrócić do swojej studni. Ciekawostki Galeria River ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Mięcia' Minthy Candy - Córka Majora Miętówki z "Dziadek do orzechów". Zwykle zakłada kreacje w biało czerwone wzorki oraz z zielonymi akcentami. Jej włosy są białe, mocno lokowane, przycięte przy brodzie i ozdobione czerwonymi pasemkami. Fryzurę kocha ozdabiać listkami mięty, czasem nawet tymi prawdziwymi. Kumpela Sweetie Plum Fairy, która także jest jej doradczynią w kwestii ubrań. Minthy to dziewczyna żyjąca pasjami - interesuje się modą i tym podobne. Ma wielką słabość do shakeów, zwłaszcza tych z miętą oraz smoothie. Praktycznie cały czas taki popija. Kocha cukierki. Dzięki wychowaniu w dyscyplinie, nastolatka potrafi zachować zimną krew oraz zapanować nad tłumem. Kocha zimę, nie umie jeździć na łyżwach i bardzo się tego boi. Że upadnie, podetnie gardło i te pe i te de. Mocno pachnie od jej osoby miętą. Dziewczyna w męskim gronie nie posiada towarzystwa, gdyż nie znalazł się do tej pory chłopak, który wytrzymałby z nią dłużej niż trzy-cztery godziny. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń thumb|left Dziadek do Orzechów – opowiadanie dla dzieci autorstwa E.T.A. Hoffmanna, wydane po raz pierwszy w Berlinie w 1816 roku. Książka, utrzymana w baśniowej, fantastycznej konwencji, opowiada o przygodach małej Klary w świecie, w którym zabawki ożywają, a księciem ich królestwa zostaje tytułowy Dziadek do Orzechów. Dla czytelników francuskojęzycznych utwór ten zaadaptował i przetłumaczył Aleksander Dumas (ojciec). Francuska adaptacja stała się inspiracją dla Piotra Czajkowsiego do skomponowania baletu Dziadek do Orzechów. Jest Wigilia. Siedmioletnia Klara i jej braciszek Fred czekają na świąteczne prezenty. Jak zawsze najwspanialszy dostaną od sędziego Droselmajera, zegarmistrza i wynalazcy, ich chrzestnego ojca; w tym roku jest to wspaniały zamek z poruszającymi się figurkami. Jednak dzieci wolą inne zabawki od mechanicznych cudów skonstruowanych przez sędziego, którymi nie można się tak po prostu bawić: Klara dostaje nowe lalki i śliczną sukienkę, Fred pułk ołowianych huzarów oraz konia na biegunach. Pod choinką jest jeszcze jeden prezent – dziadek do orzechów, w postaci małego człowieczka o dużej głowie i cienkich, krótkich nóżkach; włożenie do jego ust orzecha i pociągnięcie za drewniany płaszczyk powoduje rozłupanie skorupki. Figurka, mimo że brzydka, bardzo przypada do serca Klarze, jej więc zostaje oddana pod opiekę, choć do łupania orzechów mogą dziadka używać także Fred i Ludwika – najstarsza z rodzeństwa, dorosła już panna. Opieka Klary wkrótce się przydaje: za sprawą Freda, który wybiera do rozłupania duże i twarde orzechy, Dziadek do Orzechów ulega wypadkowi – jego szczęka się obluzowuje. Klara zabiera go do bawialni, do oszklonej szafy z zabawkami: na jej dolnej półce ma urządzony pokoik dla lalek. można przeczytać [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dziadek_do_Orzechów tutaj) Ciekawostki Galeria Minthy ID.jpg Minthy moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Minthy Meta timeline 'Deserek' Desert Rose - (Pustynna Róża) - córka Tygrysiej Lilii, Indiańskiej "księżniczki" z baśni "Piotruś Pan" Ubiera się zgodnie ze swoimi korzeniami. Jej współlokatorka to Jazmyn from Amason, z która razem psocą. Desert kocha się uśmiechać i zawsze stara się szukać pozytywów. Bardzo lubi się z Joy Dwarf, lecz w przeciwieństwie do krasnalki, nie jest ślepo pędzącą optymistką. Dziewczyna uwielbia ogniska, obozy, jest skautką. Zwykle zakłada akcesoria z piórami. Ma typową dla indianek urodę i nie co ciemnawą skórę/skośne oczy. Interesuje się także Capuerą, tańcami ludowymi, szamanizmem. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Desert Rose jest niską dziewczyną o wątłej budowie ciała oraz cerze barwy mlecznej kawy. Włosy nastolatki sięgają jej ud, są głęboko czarne oraz matowe. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają szary kolor, brwi są czarne. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Piotruś Pan - Piotruś Pan to chłopiec, który nigdy nie dorasta. Upodobał on sobie dom państwa Darling, gdzie pod oknem mógł przysłuchiwać się opowieściom, w których sam Piotruś jest głównym bohaterem. W owym domu mieszkają państwo Darling wraz z trójką dzieci: Michasiem, Jankiem oraz Wendy - najstarszą z rodzeństwa. Towarzyszy im także pies Nany, pełniący rolę niani. Pewnej nocy, kiedy rodzice myślą, że ich dzieci dawno już śpią, Piotruś Pan wraz z Dzwoneczkiem odwiedza rodzeństwo w poszukiwaniu swego cienia. Gdy udaje mu się go odzyskać, zabiera Wendy, Janka i Michasia do Nibylandii. Przeżywają tam mnóstwo niezwykłych przygód, niekiedy bardzo ryzykownych. Największe niebezpieczeństwo stanowi dla nich Kapitan Hak i jego sprzymierzeńcy. Jednak za każdym razem udaje się im wyjść cało z tarapatów. Gdy wreszcie po długiej nieobecności powracają do domu, państwo Darling nie posiadają się ze szczęścia. Zgadzają się na adoptowanie Zaginionych Chłopców, którym przewodził niegdyś Piotruś Pan. Jednak sam tytułowy bohater woli wrócić do Nibylandii, obiecując raz do roku zabierać Wendy do swej krainy na wiosenne porządki. Ciekawostki Galeria Desert Rose ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Cesarzowa Porażki' ' Lan "Liza" Liu' - Córka Cesarza z baśni "Mulan"/ nie co naiwna, słodka idiotka, infantylna. Nie interesuje się modą, ma w nosie to co inni sądzą o jej wyglądzie, ogółem ubiera się dość ekstrawagancko i "kiczowato" Bo Rochi lubi przesadzać z designami i to bardzo , lubi kulturę Chin, zawsze w ubraniu ma jakieś dodatki nawiązujące do chińskich, tradycyjnych odzieni (Basic: wzorowanie: Eldarya - Strój Imperial Gems) Taka trochę ale tylko trochę Brie, bowiem nie jest zbyt bystra, łatwo ją przekupić. Kocha być chwalona. Włosy zwykle czesze na (do wyboru z Eldki - "Xianghua" , "Hinoto") no, coś podobnego. Domatorka, najlepiej czuje się pod ciepłym kocem, z kubkiem kakao, z daleka od wszelkich niebezpieczeństw. Ma potwornie piskliwy, denerwujący głos i często słyszy teksty w stylu "Zamnknij buzię, bo uszy mi odpadną" I tak nie ma nic ciekawego do powiedzenia . CDN Osobowość *Naiwna. *Domatorka. *Strachliwa. *Rozdygitana niczym żółtko jajka. *Nie grzeszy inteligencją. *Nie poradna ale urocza w tej nieporadności. *Duże serduszko i empatia. *Zależy jej na dobru innych, lecz nieatety z uwagi na swoją nieporadność, to ją ratują zamiast ona innych. *Co ciekawe - boi się...roślin. Natury. Owadów. Brzydzą ją stworzenia typu pająki czy pszczoły, a rośliny dosłownie przerażają. *Potrafi rozpłakać się na zamówienie. *Od zawsze chciała mieć rodzeństwo lecz niestety, nie jest to jej dane. Dlatego stała się tak bardzo zżyta z Yên...co tą drugą nie raz denerwuje. *Czasami ma syndrom "matki". Chciałaby trzymać wszystko i wszystkich pod kloszem, byle by tylko ich chronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. Wygląd Lan to przeciętnego wzrostu dziewczyna o wątłej budowie ciała. Jej cera ma jasny, wręcz blady odcień. Tęczówki dziewczyny są brązowe, brwi czekoladowe zaś usta naturalnie jasnoróżane. Oczy Lizy mają lekką, azjatycką aparycję. Włosy nastolatki mają brązowy kolor, są matowe. Sięgają jej obojczyków, i często spina je w koka na środku głowy. Klasyczna baśń Mulan - Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Yên Giang Lê Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej imię w j. Chińskim oznacza "Orchidea" lub "Elegancki" zaś nazwisko "Zabić" "Zniszczenie". Było ono nazwiskiem Chińskich cesarzy z dynastji Han. Galeria Liza ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Jazmyn' Jazmyn from Amason - Córka Tarzana. Fanka stylu "Jungle" ubiera się niczym Amazonka (chodzi o to kobiece plemię w dżungli amazońskiej) skóra węży, pióra, i tym podobne to da niej codzienność. Zachowuje się nieco "dziko" ale to z uwagi na wychowanie, w końcu Tarzana wychowały małpy...twarz nastolatka zwykle pokrywa jakimś makijażem, nawiązującym do zwierząt z dżungli (np.tygrysa). Lubi drinki z palemką i spódniczki z trawy. Włosy, bardzo rozrośnięte i długie, spina w kucyka by nie ograniczały jej ruchów. Zwinna i łapczywa. Interesuje się głównie akrobatyką i to już od małego. Nie potrafiła spokojnie usiedzieć na miejscu i ciągle skakała niczym małpka. CDN Osobowość *Łapczywa i zwinna. *Zachowuje się czasem, jakby miała co najmniej ADHD. Wygląd Jazmyn jest wysoką, dobrze zbudowaną dziewczyną o cerze barwy brzoskwinii. Jej długie, sięgające ud włosy mają barwę zarumienionego na maśle karmelu. Dziewczyna ma heterochromię - jej lewe oko jest szare, zaś prawe brązowe. Brwi Jazmyn mają czarny odcień. Klasyczna baśń Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Jazmin ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Rosa' Rosalinda Cath Silverbells - Córka kotki z bajki "Kotka z dzwoneczkami" tak jak mama, piękna, białosierstna kokietka o złotych oczach. Uwielbia być obiektem podziwu oraz adorowaną. Łatwo ją zawstydzić. Nosi się głównie odcieniach niebieskiego, ma włosy koloru platyny CDN Osobowość *Kokietka. *Delikatna i urocza. *Świadoma sej urody. *Lubi wysługiwać się innymi. Wygląd Rosalinda to wysoka, smukła nastolatka o zgrabnej budowie ciała. Bedąc w jakiejś części kotem, z jej kości ogonowej wyrasta długi, koci ogon barwy futerka, a zamiast normalnych uszy, jej głowę wieńczą kocie uszka. Również nos nastolatki bardziej przypomina ten koci, niżli ludzki. Włosy dziewczyny mają barwę platynowego blondu, brwi czerni a usta są naturalnie karmazynowe. Tęczówki Rosy mają złoty kolor. Jej policzki zdobią rumieńce, kształtem przypominające serca. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Delikatnym, białym futerku. *Dużych, złocistych tęczówkach. *Nosi się w niebieskich barwach. Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Kotka z dzwoneczkami - Pewnego razu żyła sobie śliczna kotka, o imieniu Rozamunda. Mieszkała w miłym mieszkanku w kociej dzielnicy, gdzie nie brakowało jej adoratorów. thumb|leftJej duże oczy, lekki chód i białe futerko przyciągały wzrok każdego przechodnia. Pewnego słonecznego dnia Rozamunda wyszła na balkon, aby podlać kwi9aty. Miała piękną obróżkę ozdobioną ślicznymi dzwoneczkami. Wszystkie koty z sąsiedztwa, usłyszawszy kotkę, wyszły na dwór. Żaden nie chciał stracić tak cudnego widoku. Piękna Rozamunda świadoma swego uroku, kokietowała wszystkich kocich dżentelmenów. Zauroczone jej urodą koty przychodziły, aby się przywitać. Fryzjer, kowal, ogrodnik, malarz...wszyscy byli zakochani w słodkiej kotce i chcieli się z nią ożenić. Dlatego walczyli o nią miaucząc i drapiąc się nawzajem. Pewnego dnia wśród kociej ferajny zjawił się młody i zmyślny Pazurek, który zapragnął skończyć wreszcie z kłótniami. - Taka kocia strojnisia nigdy nie będzie dobrą żoną! - powiedział - Dzwoneczkami odstraszy myszy, a jej mąż będzie musiał udać się daleko od domu, by zdobyć pożywienie. Wtedy ona będzie kokietować wszystkich kawalerów! Kiedy Pazurek skończył mówić, kotka która cały czas stała na balkonie, zawstydziła się i zaczerwieniła. Żaden ze zgromadzonych na ulicy kotów nie powiedział nic na jej obronę. Pazurek ostrzegł adoratorów Rozamundy, a oni od tej chwili ostrożnie podchodzili do jej kokieteryjnego zachowania. Koci kawalerowie udali się do domów, przekonani o słuszności zasłyszanych słów, zaś młoda kotka, zawstydzona i skruszona, nigdy więcej nie założyła swojej obróżki. Wiedziała już, że próżność nie popłaca. Opis bajki pochodzi ze zbioru "Historyjki i opowiastki" (org.Fabulas y cuentos) zespołu Susaety. Wydane w Polsce przez Firmę księgarską Olesiejuk Sp.Z.o.o. Ciekawostki Galeria Rosalinda ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Adel Heidi' Adelheid ? - Córka Heidi z powieści dla dzieci o tym samym tytule. Wychowana z daleka od miejskiego życia, włosy wiąże w warkoczyki. Zwykle chodzi w brązowych trzewiczkach. Jej strój w First Chapter jest inspirowany strojem "Miss Swiss" z gry Hollywood U. Jest szczerze zafascynowana kulturą, historią Holandii oraz większością rzeczy związanymi z tym krajem. Jak można się domyślić, hoduje tulipany. Bardzo lubi twarożek. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Adelheid to niska dziewczyna o jasnej cerze, pokrytej brązowymi piegami, zwłaszcza na buzi oraz dekolcie. Włosy nastolatki mają jasno - brązowy kolor i są ozdobione miodowymi pasemkami. Tęczówki Adelheid są w odcieniu morskiej tonii, brwi mają czarny kolor. Rysy twarzy nastolatki są charakterystyczne dla europejek. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Kwiaty' Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Heidi - (niem. Heidi, 1880) – powieść szwajcarskiej pisarki Johanny Spyri.thumb|left|106px Powieść należy do najlepiej znanych szwajcarskich dzieł literackich. Była wielokrotnie adaptowana dla potrzeb kina, telewizji (w postaci filmów i seriali, również animowanych) i teatru. Powstała również wersja musicalowa oraz gra komputerowa. W latach 90., powstały dwa - znane i w Polsce - sequele, autorstwa anglojęzycznego tłumacza książki Charlesa Trittena, zatytułowane Heidi dorasta (Heidi Grows Up) i Dzieci Heidi (Heidi's Children). Fabuła opowiada historię kilkuletniej dziewczynki, którą ciotka podrzuca do domu nieznanego dziadka. Dziewczynka zamieszkuje z nim w chacie na alpejskiej hali. Swobodne i beztroskie życie przerywa powrót ciotki, która oznajmia, że zabiera Heidi do Frankfurtu. Ciekawostki Galeria CórkaHeidi ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Łąki i kwiaty' Isabella Meadow Comello-Flores - Córka Idalki z bajki "Kwiaty małej Idy" CDN Osobowość *Ironia lvl expert. *Stra się nie oceniać, nie znajc tematu w peni. *Bawi ją tzw. czarny humor, mało kto rozumie jej system wartości. *Sprawia wrażenie damulki z wyższych sfer. *Wymagająca, życie z nią bywa trudne ale odpłaca się zdolnością do słuchania. CDN Wygląd Isabella jest wysoką, zgrabnie zbudowaną nastolatką o szerokich biodrach, sporym dekolcie i figurze godnej modelki. Skóra dziewczyny jest blada, włosy mają popielaty kolor, lecz często je farbuje. Tęczówki Isy odznaczają się szafirowym kolorem, uwielbia malować rzęsy tuszem. Brwi dziewczyny są brązowe. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Shimmer (?) Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Baśń, Isabella zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Klasyczna baśń Kwiaty małej Idy - Opowiadanie dla dzieci H.C. Andersena. — Moje śliczne kwiaty zupełnie powiędły! — zawołała Idalka zasmucona. — Wczoraj wieczorem jeszcze były takie ładne, a dziś zwiesiły główki, opuściły liście. Co to ma znaczyć? Dlaczego to, Fredziu? Ostatnie zapytanie zwróciła do studenta, który siedział na sofie. Nie darmo pytała go o to: Fredzio wiedział wszystko. Umiał opowiadać prześliczne historie, wycinać różne figle: serduszka z tańczącymi w środku dziewczynkami, kwiaty i wspaniale zamki, w których się otwierały drzwi i okna. Był to nie lada student. — Dlaczegóż dzisiaj te kwiaty tak zwiędły? — powtórzyła, wskazując bukiet na stoliku. — Nie wiesz, dlaczego? — rzekł Fredzio. — Twoje kwiaty były dziś w nocy na balu i dlatego teraz pospuszczały głowy. Są zmęczone. — Co też ty mówisz, Fredziu. Przecież kwiaty tańczyć nie umieją. — Tak myślisz? A ja twierdzę, że tańczą prześlicznie, prawie co noc, kiedy my śpimy, wyprawiają sobie bale i bawią się wybornie. — A dzieci na takim balu być nie mogą? — Owszem — odparł Alfred — bywa ich nawet zwykle dosyć dużo: pączki róż, konwalijki ledwie rozwinięte, stokrotki polne. — I gdzież one tańczą? — Czy pamiętasz zamek królewski za miastem, gdzie jest ten duży ogród, pełen kwiatów? Karmiłaś tam łabędzie, czy pamiętasz? Przypływały do ciebie i chwytały okruchy chleba, które rzucałaś do wody. Tam właśnie odbywają się zwykle te bale. — Ach, wiem! Byłam tam właśnie wczoraj z mamą, ale nie widziałam już liści na drzewach, ani kwiatów w ogrodzie. Gdzież się podziały wszystkie? W lecie tyle ich było. — Są teraz w zamku — odparł student. — Powinnaś wiedzieć o tym, że skoro tylko król ze swoim dworem powraca do stolicy, wszystkie kwiaty uciekają z ogrodu do zamku, gdzie bawią się wybornie. Najpiękniejsze dwie róże zasiadają wtedy na tronie i są królem i królową. Znasz kogucie grzebienie, te czerwone? One stają po obu stronach, niby szambelanowie. A reszta kwiatków rozpoczyna tańce. Śliczne fiołki udają młodych marynarzy, a hiacynty i krokusy — młode panny. Tulipany zasiadają na fotelach, niby poważni ojcowie, a czerwone lilie, jak troskliwe mamy, uważają na wszystko i pilnują przyzwoitości i porządku. — I nikt im nie zabrania tak się bawić w pałacu króla? — spytała Ida. — Prawie nikt o tym nie wie, moja droga. Zdarza się czasem, że stary burgrabia, który czuwa nad zamkiem, zechce po nocy przejść się po pokojach. Ale cóż? Ma on wielki pęk kluczy u boku. Skoro tylko kwiaty usłyszą brzęk kluczy, chowają się za firanki i siedzą cichutko, ostrożnie wysunąwszy główki. — Tu pachną kwiaty! — mówi do siebie burgrabia, ale jest bardzo stary i nic dojrzeć nie może. — Ach, to ślicznie! — zawołała Ida, klasnąwszy w dłonie. — Mój drogi, mój drogi, czy ja bym tego zobaczyć nie mogła? — Dlaczegóż nie, Idalko? Zajrzyj tylko przez okno do zamku, skoro będziesz w ogrodzie, a zobaczysz sama to wszystko. Ja dzisiaj tak zrobiłem: żółta lilia leżała wyciągnięta na sofie, to była dama dworu. — A kwiaty z ogrodu botanicznego, czy także tam mogą przychodzić? To chyba dla nich za daleko? — Cóż znowu, Idalko — przecież mogą fruwać. Czyś nie widziała nigdy prześlicznych motylków, żółtych, czerwonych, białych? Prawda, jakie niektóre podobne do kwiatków? Bo też to naprawdę kwiaty. Oderwały się od łodyżki i zatrzepotały w powietrzu płatkami, niby skrzydełkami. Wtedy zaczęły fruwać. A ponieważ były grzeczne, pozwolono im fruwać dzień cały, zamiast siedzieć cicho na łodyżce; tym sposobem nabrały wprawy, a płatki ich stały się naprawdę skrzydełkami. Sama to widziałaś zresztą. — Ach, tak! Ach, tak! — szeptała zdumiona Idalka. — Może być zresztą, że kwiaty z ogrodu botanicznego nie były dotąd jeszcze nigdy w królewskim zamku i nie wiedzą, że tam się można w nocy tak dobrze zabawić. Dlatego coś ci powiem… To się dopiero zdziwi profesor botaniki, który tu obok mieszka! Znasz go przecież? Kiedy będziesz w jego ogródku, szepnij któremu kwiatkowi o balu w zamku królewskim, on to opowie innym i wszystkie tam polecą. Pan profesor przychodzi sobie do ogrodu, a tu nie ma ani jednego kwiatka! I nie będzie wiedział, gdzie mu się podziały? — Ale jakże kwiatek powtórzy to innym? Przecież kwiaty mówić wcale nie umieją! — Nie umieją mówić — odpowiedział Fredzio — ale się doskonale porozumiewają znakami. Czy nie widziałaś nigdy, gdy wietrzyk zawieje, jak one nachylają się ku sobie, dotykają się główkami, a wszystkie zielone listki trzepoczą przy tym w różne strony. Tak właśnie rozmawiają. I to wszystko jest dla nich zrozumiałe, jak dla nas głos i wyrazy. — A profesor czy rozumie te ich znaki? — Naturalnie. Razu jednego wchodzi sobie rano do ogrodu i widzi, jak wielka pokrzywa daje listkami znaki gwoździkowi. — Ach, jakiś ty śliczny! — mówi. — Jak ja cię kocham! — Nie podobało się to panu profesorowi i z całej siły uderzył pokrzywę po liściach, które zastępują jej palce. Możesz sobie wyobrazić jak się sparzył. Od tego też czasu nie śmie jej nawet dotykać. — Ha, ha, ha! — śmiała się Idalka. — Jak można kłaść dziecku w głowę takie rzeczy? — oburzył się stary radca, bardzo nudny, który właśnie przyszedł z wizytą i wygodnie usiadł na sofie. Radca nie lubił Fredzia i zawsze coś mruczał pod nosem, gdy on wycinał dla Idy zabawne, śliczne figurki: człowieka, wiszącego na gałęzi, z sercem w ręku (to był złodziej, co kradł serca), czarownicę, galopującą na miotle i niosącą męża na nosie. — Co za głupstwa! — mówił radca, który nie mógł tego znosić. — Jak można kłaść dziecku w głowę takie rzeczy! Takie fantazje wcale sensu nie mają. Lecz Idalka wolała wierzyć studentowi, bo zresztą to, co mówił radca, było zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Kto by na niego zważał? A Fredzio opowiada takie zabawne historie, o których ona potem musi długo myśleć. Spojrzała znów na swoje kwiatki: zwiesiły główki, gdyż były zmęczone; rozumie się, jeżeli całą noc tańczyły! Mogły być nawet chore. Wzięła bukiet z wazonikiem i poszła do innych zabawek, ustawionych w kącie na małym stoliczku. Było ich tam bardzo dużo i na ziemi pod stolikiem i w szufladzie. Lalka Zosia spała już w swoim łóżeczku, lecz Idalka ją obudziła. — Musisz wstać, Zosiu — rzekła — i ustąpić na tę noc łóżka, kwiatkom. Są chore i potrzebują wypoczynku, a ty sobie możesz poleżeć w szufladzie. I wyjęła z łóżeczka lalkę, która zrobiła minę bardzo niezadowoloną, ale ze złości nie powiedziała ani słówka. Potem ułożyła kwiaty na poduszce i okryła je kołderką. — Teraz leżcie sobie i odpoczywajcie, a ja wam przyrządzę herbaty, żebyście się napiły i do jutra były zdrowe — powiedziała. Zasunęła starannie firanki nad łóżkiem, aby im słońce z rana nie świeciło w oczy i odeszła na palcach. Przez cały wieczór wciąż myślała o tym, co jej Fredzio opowiadał, a nim się położyła sama do łóżeczka, zbliżyła się cichutko do okna, na którym stały śliczne kwiaty mamy: tulipany i hiacynty, odsunęła firankę i szepnęła im z uśmiechem: — Wiem, że będziecie na balu tej nocy. Ale kwiaty udały, że nic nie rozumieją, żadnym listkiem nie poruszyły, Idalka wiedziała jednak, co ma o tym myśleć. Długo dziś nie mogła zasnąć, bo wciąż myślała, jakby to było przyjemnie popatrzyć na śliczne kwiaty, tańczące w zamku królewskim. Ach, żeby to zobaczyć choć raz jeden! — Czy też moje kwiatki naprawdę tam będą? — szepnęła cichuteńko i zasnęła. W nocy się obudziła. Śniło jej się o kwiatach, o Fredziu i nieznośnym radcy, który na wszystko wygadywał. W pokoju było cicho: na stoliku paliła się nocna lampka, ojciec i mama spali. — Czy też moje kwiaty leżą jeszcze w łóżeczku Zosi? — pomyślała. — Ach, jak bym się chciała przekonać! Podniosła się troszeczkę i spojrzała na drzwi uchylone do drugiego pokoju. Tam były jej kwiaty i wszystkie zabawki. Zaczęła nasłuchiwać i zdawało jej się, że ktoś tam ślicznie gra na fortepianie, ale tak delikatnie i cichutko, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie słyszała. — To pewno kwiaty tańczą! — szepnęła z zachwytem. — Ach, mój Boże, jakże bym chciała to zobaczyć! Nie śmiała jednak podnieść się z łóżeczka, aby nie zbudzić mamy. — Może one tu przyjdą — pomyślała znowu. Ale kwiaty nie przychodziły. Muzykę słychać było coraz lepiej, śliczną, ale cichutką. Na koniec Ida dłużej wytrzymać nie mogła. Wyszła pomalutku z łóżka i na palcach podeszła do drzwi uchylonych. Zajrzała. Co za widok! Ach, cóż tam zobaczyła! Nocnej lampki nie było w sąsiednim pokoju, ale księżyc świecił przez okno prześlicznie i było też tak jasno, jak w dzień biały. Wszystkie tulipany i hiacynty z okna stały na środku naprzeciwko siebie, w doniczkach nie pozostał ani jeden. Pomiędzy nimi kręciło się i uwijało całe mnóstwo prześlicznych kwiatów, trzymając się listeczkami, jak za ręce i zwracając w takt muzyki w tę lub inną stronę. Niepodobna opisać, jak to było piękne! Na fortepianie grała żółta lilia, którą Ida niedawno poznała w ogrodzie. Fredzio powiedział zaraz: — Patrz, jaka podobna do panny Karoliny. — Ale wszyscy się z niego śmiali. Tymczasem żółta lilia była rzeczywiście do panny Karoliny niezmiernie podobna, szczególniej teraz, kiedy pochylała to na prawo, to na lewo podłużną żółtą głowę, wybijając nią takt muzyki. Małej Idalki nikt nie zauważył. Wtem wielki, niebieski krokus wskoczył na stolik z zabawkami, odsunął firanki od łóżeczka lalki i chore kwiaty natychmiast powstały, okazując uśmiechem i ruchami, że już odpoczęły i mają ochotę tańczyć znowu razem z innymi. Więc kominiarczyk ze stłuczonym nosem, który siedział zawsze w kąciku, wyskoczył i kłaniając się uprzejmie kwiatom, zapraszał je do tańca. Wcale nie wyglądały na zmęczone, sfrunęły ze stolika i zaczęły kręcić się w kółko. Coś upadło na podłogę. Idalka podniosła oczy — to rózga karnawałowa, która widać uważała, iż zalicza się także do kwiatów. Była zresztą bardzo ładna przybrana w kwiaty papierowe i mogła się wszystkim podobać, choć na jednej z gałązek siedziała woskowa laleczka w kapeluszu z szerokim rondem, takim samym, jak nosił radca. Rózga biegła prosto przez środek pokoju, przytupując do taktu, gdyż tańczyła mazura. Inne kwiaty nie lubiły tego tańca, ponieważ były za lekkie i nie mogły przytupywać. Nagle woskowa lalka w kapeluszu z szerokim rondem stała się długa i gruba, zaczęła się wykręcać na swojej gałązce i krzyczeć głośno: — Jak można kłaść dziecku w głowę takie rzeczy? To fantazja bez sensu! — I podobna była zupełnie do radcy. Lecz papierowe kwiaty zaczęły uderzać ją po długich nogach, że skurczyć je musiała i stać się znowu mała. Było to bardzo śmieszne. Rózga wywijała w kółko coraz lepiej, a nieznośny radca musiał tańczyć z nią razem, choć się kurczył i rozciągał bezustannie w swym kapeluszu z szerokim rondem. Nareszcie inne kwiaty wstawiły się za nim i papierowe róże przestały uderzać po długich nogach twardymi listkami. Najlitościwsze były chore kwiaty z łóżeczka Zosi. W szufladzie z zabawkami dało się słyszeć pukanie. Kominiarczyk natychmiast pośpieszył na brzeg stolika, położył się na brzuchu i z całej siły zaczął wyciągać szufladkę. Udało mu się wreszcie. Zosia wysunęła głowę i zaraz się podniosła, bardzo zadziwiona. — To tutaj bal? — spytała. — A dlaczego nikt mi o tym nie powiedział? — Czy chcesz ze mną tańczyć? — szepnął kominiarczyk. — Jeszcze czego! To mi tancerz! — odpowiedziała dumnie i odwróciła się plecami. Usiadła sobie na brzegu szuflady, oczekując, aż który z kwiatów przyjdzie ją zaprosić. Ale żaden nie przychodził. Zaczęła chrząkać głośno: — Hm! hm! — To wszystko jednak na nic się nie zdało, nikt na nią nie uważał. A kominiarczyk ze stłuczonym nosem tańczył sam i bardzo ładnie. Widząc, że kwiaty na nią nie zważają, lalka z wielkim hałasem umyślnie spadła na podłogę. Natychmiast wszystkie otoczyły ją troskliwie, podnosząc i dopytując się, czy nie zrobiła sobie jakiej krzywdy. Szczególniej kwiaty, które spały w jej łóżeczku, były uprzejme i dziękowały jej serdecznie, że na jej pościeli odpoczęły wygodnie przed balem. Wzięły ją za obie ręce i wyprowadziły na środek pokoju; tu księżyc najjaśniej świecił i najpiękniej było tańczyć. Reszta kwiatów otoczyła ją ogromnym kołem i wszyscy kręcili się tak leciuchno i ślicznie jak prawdziwy rój motylków. Wtedy lalka rozweseliła się zupełnie i powiedziała kwiatom, że mogą spać w jej łóżeczku, bo jej w szufladzie zupełnie dobrze. — Dziękujemy ci, dobra Zosiu — rzekły kwiatki — ale my już niedługo żyć będziemy. Umrzemy jutro. Powiedz Idalce, żeby pochowała nas w ogródku, obok kanarka, to obudzimy się w lecie i będziemy jeszcze piękniejsze. — Ach, nie — zawołała lalka. — Po co macie umierać? — I całowała je serdecznie po kolei. Wtem otworzyły się drzwi do salonu i tańcząc wbiegło mnóstwo najpiękniejszych kwiatów. Ida w pierwszej chwili nie mogła zrozumieć, skąd one się tu wzięły, ale odgadła zaraz: to pewno były kwiaty z królewskiego zamku. Na czele szły dwie przecudne róże w złotych koronach: to król i królowa. Potem śliczne, pachnące gwoździki; lewkonie kłaniały się na wszystkie strony i uśmiechały się słodko. Za nimi szła muzyka: wielkie maki i piwonie wygrywały z takim zapałem na strączkach, że poczerwieniały całkiem z wysilenia. Hiacynty fioletowe i pierwiosnki dzwoniły znowu tak prześlicznie, jakby miały prawdziwe dzwonki. Cudowna to była muzyka! Całe mnóstwo kwiatów wpłynęło z salonu i tańczyły wszystkie razem: stokrotki z fiołkami, złocienie z konwalią, rezeda z groszkiem pachnącym, bławatki, bzy, bratki, róże — wszystkie się całowały i tańczyły, że rozkosz była patrzeć. Na koniec księżyc pobladł i zmęczone kwiaty powiedziały sobie — Dobranoc! Ida także cichutko powróciła do łóżeczka, wsunęła się pod kołderkę i zasnęła. Wtedy śniło jej się znowu wszystko, co widziała. Nazajutrz z rana pobiegła natychmiast do stolika z zabawkami zobaczyć, co robią kwiaty w łóżku Zosi. Odsunęła firankę — leżały spokojnie, ale zupełnie zwiędły. Zosia była w szufladzie, gdzie ją ułożyła wczoraj, tylko okropnie zaspana. — Czy pamiętasz, co mi miałaś dziś powiedzieć? — spytała Ida. Ale Zosia zrobiła, bardzo niemądrą minę i nie odpowiedziała ani słówka. — Wcale nie jesteś dobra — rzekła Ida — przecież wszystkie tańczyły z tobą! Odwróciła się od lalki, wzięła bardzo ładne pudełko papierowe, malowane i włożyła w nie zwiędłe kwiaty. — Będziecie miały prześliczną trumienkę — powiedziała. — Chłopcy przyjdą po południu i pomogą mi was pochować w ogrodzie, obok kanarka, żebyście obudziły się w lecie jeszcze piękniejsze niż teraz. „Chłopcy” — byli to mali kuzynkowie Idy, Janek i Stefan. Dostali właśnie od ojca bardzo piękne nowe łuki i przyszli je pokazać Idalce. Dziewczynka opowiedziała im zaraz historię zmarłych kwiatów, więc zajęli się ich pogrzebem. Obaj szli naprzód, każdy z łukiem na ramieniu, a Idalka za nimi, niosąc kwiaty w ładnym pudełku. W ogrodzie wykopali dół pod drzewem, dziewczynka pocałowała kwiaty, potem złożyła pudełeczko w ziemi i usypali nad nim niewielką mogiłę. Na pożegnanie chłopcy wystrzelili z łuków, gdyż nie mieli armat, ani innej broni. Galeria Isabella ID.jpg Isabella random strój.jpg Meta timeline Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes